Catch a Falling Star
by kitty-kat12
Summary: Mimi Lockhart and Jason Welles fall for each other despite what people think of them but just as things get better in their so called relationship, circumstances and people come in their way, tearing the fragile bond that barely held them together.....mas
1. Default Chapter

Catch a Falling Star  
  
By: Kat  
  
A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST DAYS FIC EVER SO DON'T KILL ME PLEASE. I'D LIKE SOME SUGGESTIONS. I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING BUT I LIKE JASON AND MIMI BEING PAIRED SO I THOUGHT I'D DO SOMETHING TO PUT THEM IN THE SPOTLIGHT FOR ONCE. THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME. YOU KNOW THE DRILL SO DON'T SUE ME. ENJOY.  
  
  
  
Jason Welles strolled into dotcom with an easy stride and the trademark grin on his face.  
  
"Lockhart, looking good." He said.  
  
Mimi groaned, rolling her eyes as she continued to refill the napkin dispenser. "Great." She grumbled, practically shoving the napkins.  
  
"Not happy to see me, Lockhart?" Jason asked as he leaned on the counter.  
  
"Jason, I would rather go to hell than see you." She said, her intense green eyes glaring at him.  
  
"You're cute when you're mad, Meems. Did you know that?" He asked cockily taking Mimi aback for a second.  
  
"What do you want, Jason?" She asked.  
  
"How about you and me, tonight?" Jason suggested, still grinning like an idiot.  
  
A cute idiot, Mimi thought. Stop that! Mimi mentally yelled at herself. He is a jerk who made your life hell. She reminded herself.  
  
"Not a chance." She said. "Why don't you go back to Jan and beg her?" Mimi added harshly. Ever since Jan and Jason broke up, Jason had taken every opportunity to bother Mimi.  
  
"No, Mimi, actually, I don't want Jan anymore, ever." The firmness in his voice startled her.  
  
"Jason, are you going to order or not because others would like to get their food." She said glancing at the line that was starting to form behind him.  
  
"Not until you agree to go out with me." He said stubbornly.  
  
"You're not going to stand there all day." She argued.  
  
"Actually I intend to and these people are going to be pissed because of you. All you have to say is one little word." He grinned.  
  
"Jason!" She hissed. He was really testing her patience and she was getting embarrassed by the stares that were being sent to her.  
  
"Meems."  
  
"Fine! Fine, now go!" She said hastily, practically pushing his arm off the counter. Mimi sighed sharply.  
  
She was so going to regret that.  
  
"Pick you up at eight. See ya, Lockhart." He said as he walked away, not missing a beat.  
  
Boy, did she hate him.  
  
Later in the afternoon.  
  
"Hey, Meems, wait up!" Belle called as she and Chloe caught up with Mimi who didn't look too happy.  
  
"Bad day, huh?" Chloe asked.  
  
"More like bad week." Mimi groaned.  
  
"How about we cheer you up with a girls' night, my house?" Belle suggested but Mimi shook her head.  
  
"Can't. I want to go but I have a-" Mimi started to explain but Belle cut her off.  
  
"Date! You have a date!" Belle said enthusiastically. She squealed happily and proceeded to hug Mimi.  
  
"Good for you Meems. So who's Mr. Wonderful?" Chloe asked curiously.  
  
"Don't congratulate me yet. It's Jason." Mimi replied sullenly.  
  
"What?" Belle asked, shocked.  
  
"As in Jan's lackey?" Chloe piped in.  
  
"Yeah." Mimi groaned.  
  
"Meems, I know that you haven't had a date in a while but Jason?" Belle stated, looking confused and somewhat disgusted.  
  
"He kind of talked me into it-more like blackmailed me into it actually." Mimi explained.  
  
"Oh." Belle mumbled.  
  
"Call him and tell him that you're not going to make it." Chloe suggested.  
  
"Did that already. His parents said he isn't home. They probably think I'm stalking him since I called his house three times already." She groaned. "I can't just tell him to go away when he comes to pick me up. As much as I want to, I can't."  
  
"Oh, well, try to make the best of it." Belle said.  
  
"I would have more fun with my teeth being pulled without anesthesia than spend time with Jason." Mimi declared bitterly.  
  
"I know. Anyway, call my cell when you get home or if the date gets worse and you need to vent all your anger." Belle offered.  
  
"Oh, I will." Mimi promised unhappily.  
  
"And if you ever want to break a couple of bones from Jason's body you can always count on me." Chloe said.  
  
"Chloe, you wouldn't hurt a fly but thanks." Mimi smiled as she turned to her street to walk to her house.  
  
"Bye Meems!" Belle said as she and Chloe waved, walking away.  
  
Later that night, Lockhart residence.  
  
"Mimi, your boyfriend's here!" Connor yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Mimi came running down the stairs, her soft auburn curls framing her face. "He isn't my boyfriend." She corrected her brother icily. "Let's go." She said to Jason who was now staring at her.  
  
"You look great, Meems." He said as he walked to the car.  
  
"Whatever." She said as she quickly put on her beige sweater, warming herself from the chilly autumn air.  
  
"Seriously." He insisted and Mimi just nodded absently.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Jason asked as he backed his car out of the driveway.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied.  
  
Jason decided not to push it. "Where do you want to go?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. This was your idea." She said; the fiery glint still in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, if you want me to take you home, I will." Jason declared.  
  
"No. Whatever. I'm out anyway." She sighed, closing her eyes, giving Jason a chance to get a good look at her.  
  
She looks gorgeous. Jason thought. What? This is Mimi-the girl you grew up with. You hate each other.  
  
"How about we watch a movie?" Mimi suggested, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Okay." He said.  
  
They watched Triple X and Mimi immediately loved Vin Diesel and would not stop talking about him.  
  
"Wasn't he gorgeous, Jase?" She asked him as they drove to the Brady Pub to get some food.  
  
"Umm, I wasn't looking at him that way." Jason replied with a small chuckle.  
  
"Well, he's still gorgeous. All those stunts. I bet he did most of them. And that body." She sighed dreamily and Jason couldn't help but smile at her eagerness.  
  
In the Brady Pub.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't be here." Mimi suggested, spotting Jan with her other lackeys in one of the booths.  
  
"No, let's go." Jason insisted taking her hand and leading her to a table.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked as she took a seat across from him, noticing the daggers that Jan was sending her.  
  
"Jan can't do anything. Besides, she and I are through." Jason declared firmly.  
  
Mimi nodded, not really convinced. From the way Jan was looking at her, it looked like she was about to walk over to Mimi and stab her with a fork.  
  
Jason ordered for them.  
  
"Relax." He said taking her hand, startling her with his sudden gesture but Mimi didn't pull her hand away.  
  
"This isn't one of your games, is it, Jase?" She asked suspiciously. Jason was known for a lot of things and using people to hurt others was just one of his many despised talents.  
  
"No, but she should see that I don't need her or want her. God, she was the biggest mistake in my like, Meems." He said sounding incredibly sincere which made Mimi smile.  
  
Hopefully he was telling the truth and he wasn't just out to hurt Jan and using her to do it.  
  
"We all make mistakes." Mimi declared and Jason nodded. He excused himself to go to the washroom and Jan used that opportunity to approach Mimi.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Mimi the homeless." Jan said coldly. "What are you doing with Jason, Meems? Trying to claw your way into his family's bank account?" Jan sneered and her friends began to snicker.  
  
"What do you want Jan?" Mimi asked, matching Jan's icy tone.  
  
"Let me tell you something Lockhart. You stay away from Jason or else." Jan said, pointing a long red fingernail at Mimi's face.  
  
"I think Jason can decide for himself who he wants to spend time with." Mimi retorted. Jan was pushing her buttons and Mimi was very close to losing her temper, despite how calm she appeared.  
  
Where the hell are you Jason? She wondered silently. She was so going to kick his ass for getting up, leaving Mimi vulnerable to Jan.  
  
Jan scoffed, narrowing her eyes at Mimi. "Don't even think that Jason Welles would ever like you- a nobody who happens to be poor. You are just meat, Mimi, a little side order before he gets the good stuff." With that said, Jan whirled around, leaving Mimi to stare at her, her eyes glassy from the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"Hey, Meems, sorry I took so long." Jason said cheerfully as he took his seat.  
  
Mimi stood up abruptly. "I want to go home." She said, trying not to look at him.  
  
"What? Why?" He asked, baffled by her sudden change of attitude.  
  
"I want to go." She insisted firmly.  
  
"What about our food?" Jason asked.  
  
"I don't care. I'll pay for it. Let's just go." She said hastily. She didn't want to stay here and look at him. She didn't want to cry in front of him and lose her pride because it was all she had left and she didn't even have a lot of that.  
  
"Okay." Jason relented, still confused.  
  
"What happened?" He asked as they drove over to her house.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just tired." Mimi lied, hugging herself.  
  
"You're a bad liar, Meems." Jason declared.  
  
"Well if you know I'm lying then you should have figured it out that I don't want to tell you." She snapped.  
  
"Okay. It's either you tell me what happened or you're not getting home at all." He said, stopping the car abruptly.  
  
"Jason, keep driving!" She yelled angrily.  
  
"No, something must have happened because we were having fun and then you just went all icy on me." He insisted, refusing to move the car. He was determined to sit there for as long as they had to. She was going to explain to him, why she was acting so strange.  
  
"Jason, people are honking at us and you're going to get a ticket if you don't move!" She exclaimed angrily.  
  
"No." He said stubbornly.  
  
"Fine!" She said as she tried to open the door to get out but Jason pulled her back.  
  
Mimi yelped and despite her attempts to control her tempers, she lost it and she started hitting him.  
  
"I hate you!" She said but Jason caught her wrists.  
  
"What the hell did I do to you?" He demanded, angry that she was hitting him.  
  
"Everything! You had made me miserable for as far as I can remember. You and Jan, always making it hard for me. I bet tonight was one of your plans." She said vehemently as she yanked her hands from his grip. She scooted over as far as she could from him and folded her hands in front of her, refusing to look at him.  
  
"What?" He asked, baffled.  
  
"Nothing. Congratulations. You and your demon queen succeeded to make my life miserable again. Now take me home!" She said angrily.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Did Jan do something to you?" He asked.  
  
"As if you don't know." She retorted.  
  
"Well, in fact, I don't." He argued.  
  
"Jason, I want to go, now!" Mimi ordered irately.  
  
They drove in silence. Jason was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that he looked like he was about to yank it off and Mimi refused to even glance his way. She plastered her eyes to anything besides him.  
  
They reached her house twenty minutes later, Mimi sighing in frustration and Jason refusing to say another word.  
  
Mimi looked at him, truly pained and sorry. Sorry that she even let herself think that underneath the bad boy, there was a little kindness.  
  
Unfortunately, she was wrong.  
  
"Bye, Jase." She said as she stepped out of the car. Jason said nothing. Just nodded, looking just as sorry and still somewhat confused.  
  
It had been a good night. It had started out so well and just when she was having a lot of fun and actually letting herself enjoy Jason's company, Jan had to come along and ruin everything.  
  
Mimi sighed as she walked to the door. Despite the fact that she was starting to like him, see him as a person, she knew there was no chance in hell she would let herself fall for Jason Welles, because deep inside her, she knew that if he really did turn out a good person, Jan Spears would always come along to ruin him again and Mimi would hate him even more.  
  
Unfortunately, that was how their world worked. 


	2. chapter two

A/N: GLAD TO KNOW SOMEONE LIKES MY FIC. WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER TWO. JUST SO U KNOW, I LIKE IT WHEN THEY ARGUE SO ANYWAY, ENJOY.  
  
  
  
The next day at dotcom.  
  
"I want to talk to you." Jason said as he approached Mimi who was sitting by the counter, unsuccessfully trying to enjoy her break.  
  
"I'm working." She lied.  
  
"It'll only take a minute." Jason insisted.  
  
"I really don't have time for this." She sighed as she got up and walked back to the counter, ignoring the fact that she had ten more minutes left in her break.  
  
"Well, you're going to listen anyway." He said pulling her aside.  
  
"Jason, do not make a scene. Unfortunately, unlike some of us, I need this job." She declared bitterly.  
  
"If you would just listen, I won't make a scene." He hissed. "Geez, Mimi, sometimes you can be so difficult."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes. "Difficult? Jason, don't even get me started." She warned, glaring at him.  
  
"Fine! I'm not here to argue with you." He continued.  
  
"Really? I didn't know that." Mimi said sarcastically.  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"Okay, you don't have to yell."  
  
"I'm not yelling." He argued.  
  
She sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "Whatever."  
  
"Will you just listen?" He snapped. She was being stubborn and as cute as she was when she glared at him, Jason just didn't have the patience.  
  
"Okay, geez." She mumbled.  
  
"Look, I just want to say sorry for whatever Jan did or said to you. I confronted her about it and I made sure that she won't bother you again." He explained.  
  
"Jason, I do not need you defending me from your ex girlfriend." Mimi declared, rather annoyed.  
  
"Jesus! Nothing I do is ever good enough is it? What the hell do you want from me?" He exclaimed angrily.  
  
"No, actually, what do you want from me?" Mimi declared. "What are you doing, Jase? What is this? What game are you playing now?"  
  
"I'm not playing anything." He defended himself.  
  
"Oh, really? Then why the sudden interest in me?" Mimi insisted.  
  
"I don't know, Meems. What the hell do you want me to say?" He asked. Jason was beginning to feel that this was hopeless.  
  
He had come here wanted to make it up to her but obviously, she wasn't going to let him.  
  
Mimi had a point. What did he really want? As much as Jason wanted to answer her, he couldn't.  
  
He didn't know what he was so attracted to her all of a sudden.  
  
Hell, he didn't know a lot of things. But he knew he liked her.  
  
Plain and simple.  
  
Mimi sighed. "I'm going back to work." She said, darting away from him before he had time to protest.  
  
"Urgh!" Jason groaned, wanting to punch something, preferably Jan. She always had to ruin everything.  
  
This time he wasn't going to let her. He walked over to Mimi, bracing himself for another major rejection and more verbal sparring.  
  
"Look, I want to make it up to you." He said, sounding confident despite the fact that he was just waiting for her to say no.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"I owe you that much since Jan ruined it last night." Jason insisted.  
  
Mimi sighed heavily. "Look, you don't have to do this. I honestly, don't care. Now go." She said.  
  
"But I want to." He argued softly, slightly grinning at her.  
  
"Will you just leave?" She gritted her teeth. Despite the fact that she was trying to be serious and look mad, Jason's grin was making her smile.  
  
"Meems, come on." He said clasping his hands and kneeling in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing? Get up!" She hissed. He was making another scene again and people were stopping to stare at them, completely mortifying Mimi.  
  
"I am not getting up here until you give me another chance." Jason declared, still on his knees. "If you don't have fun tonight, I swear never to bother you again." He said.  
  
"You promise?" Mimi asked. Now, that was a thought.  
  
"I promise." Jason replied.  
  
"Okay, deal."  
  
"Okay." Jason smiled, abruptly standing up. "I'll pick you up at the same time."  
  
Mimi nodded.  
  
She was so going to regret that.  
  
Two days later..  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't talk to Jason." Philip stated as he scooted beside her around the small circular table at dotcom.  
  
"No." She said flatly.  
  
"What is it with you two?"  
  
"What is with what? There's nothing between us, Phil. So, where's Chloe?" She asked desperate to talk about something other than Jason Welles.  
  
"She's meeting me here. Had to do some shopping with her mom first." Philip replied. "So, anyway, what happened with you and Jase?" He continued.  
  
"Nothing! Why does everyone think that something happened?" She asked irately.  
  
Philip chuckled, smiling at her. "Because according to Jason, you guys kissed." He said.  
  
"What!" Mimi asked, wide eyed and shocked. "What? When did he tell you this?" She demanded.  
  
"Well, I can't remember exactly.."  
  
"Philip Kiriakis, if you don't tell me now, you'll regret it." She warned.  
  
"Geez, Meems, you're just as tough as Chloe." He chuckled. He suppressed the laughter that was threatening to escape him when he saw how seriously mad Mimi looked.  
  
"Actually, he told me yesterday. He was having some issues." Philip explained.  
  
"Issues?" Mimi echoed worriedly.  
  
"Well, yeah. Between you and him. I swear to you, the dude likes you." He said.  
  
Mimi frowned at him. "Did he put you up to this?" She demanded. "Oh, I am so going to kick his ass."  
  
"Meems, chill. He likes you and you like him too."  
  
"What? Philip, where the hell did you get that stupid idea?" She demanded, scowling at him.  
  
"It's obvious. He goes all different when he talks about you, like mushy." Philip grinned at the rather girly word.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. And see, you like him too. I can see it. I don't understand why you're avoiding him." Philip declared.  
  
She sighed as she twisted her mouth into a pout. "I don't know Phil. It's just weird. Jason is Jason. In my mind, he's still Jan's boyfriend. Her second in command. It doesn't really give him points in my checklist." She confided. Philip Kiriakis had always been a like a brother to her or an obnoxious cousin that has looked out for her since they were kids.  
  
"You have a checklist?"  
  
"Philip, that's beside the point." She declared. "And why would he want me?" She added uncomfortably.  
  
"I know what he's done but that's in the past now. You two should talk this out. It'll make everything so much easier. And give him a chance, Meems. He might have been Jan's second in command but not so long ago, you were too and we gave you a second chance, right?" He smiled tightly. "And Meems, you'd have to ask him about the second one. Honestly, I don't see anything not to like."  
  
Mimi nodded and wondered where all that sudden wisdom came from. Philip had always been hot headed and thought after he acted. Suddenly, he becomes a genius in relationship issues. Chloe must have done something to evoke this side of Philip's.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Chloe said, interrupting. "So, Meems, did Jason call you yet?" She asked as she sat next to Philip who quickly gave her a kiss.  
  
"No and I don't care." Mimi sighed. Philip gave her a knowing look but she shrugged it off and declared that she was going to get some hot chocolate.  
  
"What was that about?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. She likes Jason but is in denial." He blurted out.  
  
"Oh." Chloe smiled.  
  
"Well, they would make a good couple." Philip said softly.  
  
"Who would make a good couple?" Jason interrupted, standing behind them.  
  
"Oh, hey, Jase. We were just talking about Mimi and this new guy that she's eyeing." Philip grinned.  
  
Chloe narrowed her eyes at him but decided to go along with it.  
  
Hell, it would be fun to see what Jason would do.  
  
Jason's face seemed to have lost all color the minute he heard the words Mimi and new guy put in the same sentence without his name in it.  
  
"Jealous?" Chloe giggled.  
  
"What? Why the hell would I be jealous?" He said, hoping that Philip didn't tell her about the kiss he had planted on Mimi's lips not so long ago. "I'm going to get something to drink." He mumbled.  
  
Mimi came with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, completely unaware of Jason who was walking towards her.  
  
"Argh!" She screamed, spilling the coffee on her shirt.  
  
"Oh my God, Mimi." Jason gasped, shocked.  
  
That must have hurt.  
  
Mimi glowered at him, her face contorted between pure fury and inexplicable pain.  
  
"God, weren't you looking at where you were going?" She snapped. The heat from the coffee made her skin sting and that combined with her confused emotions about him was turned into a anger.  
  
"I said I was sorry. Are you okay?" He asked, hastily wiping the dark chocolate form her very white shirt.  
  
She groaned, frustrated and embarrassed and completely annoyed. Everyone was staring at her; he was rubbing napkin on her shirt and there was hot chocolate on her.  
  
"Get off me!" She said shoving him away angrily before she bolted out the store, Jason trailing beside her.  
  
"Mimi!" He called after her. It was cold and she had nothing but a shirt on.  
  
"Go away!" Those seemed to be her most favorite words to him.  
  
"You forgot your jacket!" Jason said as he caught up with her. Being a football player had its advantages.  
  
Mimi stopped short, grabbed her jacket from him, put it on, hastily and kept on walking.  
  
"I said sorry." He said lamely.  
  
"You owe me a shirt." She declared icily.  
  
"Okay, what color?" He asked.  
  
"What?" She asked, slightly confused.  
  
"I asked what color. For the shirt that I owe you."  
  
"Oh, God. Never mind. Just get away from me." She mumbled as she kept on walking.  
  
"Mimi, why the hell do you hate me?" He asked, holding on to her arms and forcing her to stop.  
  
"I don't hate you, Jason. You just happen to enrage me a lot." She refused to look at him.  
  
"We so have UST." He chuckled lowly.  
  
"We have what?" She demanded. She was still angry with him but Jason, standing there in front of her, grinning yet again like an idiot, his eyes looking at her, his hands on her arms; she just wanted to kiss him.  
  
"Unresolved sexual tension." He clarified.  
  
Mimi went pale for a second then blushed. "You jerk!" She said yanking herself from him. "I can not believe that I even li--never mind!"  
  
"What? I like you too." He blurted out.  
  
Shit! He thought. That was not supposed to come out.  
  
"What?" She asked startled.  
  
"Nothing." He said.  
  
"No. What did you say?" She demanded.  
  
"I said I like you." Jason repeated.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, say something." He demanded.  
  
"Jason, I don't know how to say this to you-" She began but he cut her off.  
  
"You know what, forget that I even said that." He quickly declared. God, this was horrible. He had poured out his heart to her, which he never did and she didn't even like him. Jason just wanted to die right there on the spot.  
  
"But I was going to say that I feel the same." Mimi insisted.  
  
"You do." He whispered; the cute familiar smile the Mimi had always welcomed creeping back on his face.  
  
"Yes." She smiled shyly.  
  
"Good because I've wanted to do this again." He whispered, pulling her close to him and kissing her suddenly.  
  
It surprised her but she didn't resist it. A kiss was a kiss and if it came from Jason it was welcome.  
  
"So, who's this new guy I've been hearing about?" He whispered as he stopped kissing her for a second.  
  
"What new guy?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, I see. This is all Phil's work." He chuckled, kissing her again.  
  
"Yeah." She agreed to whatever he was talking about. "So you really like me?" He asked, wanting confirmation.  
  
"Yes, I do but you still owe me a new shirt." Mimi chuckled; completely oblivious of Jan, who watching them not too far away.  
  
"You're going to pay for this." She hissed as she kept on glaring at them, madness and jealousy in her eyes. 


	3. chapter three

A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. DON'T HATE ME FOR WHAT HAPPENS HERE. THIS ISN'T THE BEST CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE IT'LL GET BETTER. ENJOY.  
  
  
  
"Does this mean that you and Jason are official now?" Belle asked as she, Chloe and Mimi waited for the guys to meet them at dotcom.  
  
"Actually, I don't know what we are." Mimi said quietly.  
  
"Well you like each other and you kissed-"  
  
""Okay, just because we kissed more than once does not make anything official." Mimi interrupted. "I'll let Jason decide what we are. Maybe, he just thinks we're kissing buddies." She added.  
  
"What?" Chloe asked, looking shocked.  
  
"Kissing buddies. I'm sure you know what those are." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, I know what those are, Meems." Chloe replied.  
  
"Why would you think that? Mimi, that's horrible." Belle interrupted.  
  
"Because..because it's Jason we're talking about here." She started. "I know what he was like. He's been with a lot of girls. Why is it any different with me?" She asked, sighing softly as she brushed her hair with her fingers. "And he hasn't called me in a week and when we get the chance to talk, he never mentions it."  
  
"Then you mention it." Chloe suggested.  
  
Mimi shook her head. "No way. I'm not going to bring up a simple kiss to Jason. He'll think I'm being dumb." She declared.  
  
"I bet he would." Jan piped in.  
  
The three girls looked at her; Mimi glaring.  
  
"What do you want?" She demanded.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just looking for Jason." Jan said coyly.  
  
"Why? What do you want with him?" Chloe inquired.  
  
Jan shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to give him his things back."  
  
"His things?" Mimi echoed.  
  
"Jan, it's obvious that he's not here. Why don't you leave so that we can enjoy the rest of the afternoon?" Belle said angrily, surprising the rest of them by her sudden coldness.  
  
"Since, I have better things to do, why don't you give it to him for me, Meems?" Jan grinned.  
  
"I'm not your messenger, Jan." Mimi declared icily.  
  
"I don't care. You take them." She said shoving the box at Mimi. Jan suddenly put her hand in the box and pulled out a shirt. "He left this at my house in the weekend. Tell him I don't appreciate him leaving his mess after spending the night in my house." Jan said firmly. "See ya." She said as she walked away from them.  
  
"Oh, Meems. I'm so sorry." Belle said quietly as she walked over to her friend.  
  
"Hey guys." Chloe said when she spotted the boys, giving Mimi a warning.  
  
Jason walked over to Mimi but she backed away and everyone saw it. Philip and Shawn looked at the girls suspiciously.  
  
"Don't touch me." Mimi said coldly.  
  
"What did I do now?" Jason asked, feeling embarrassed and confused.  
  
Mimi shook her head at him. She was so hurt that she just wanted to punch him.  
  
"This!" She said practically throwing the box at him but he caught it anyway, almost spilling the contents.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Mimi sighed deeply. She couldn't look at him. All she saw was the image of him and Jan together and it made her cringe. "There's your answer, Belle." Mimi said, ignoring Jason's question.  
  
She darted away from them before he could stop her and Belle and Chloe ran after her.  
  
"Don't follow!" Chloe declared, warning him.  
  
Mimi ran as fast a she could to her house. She had heard Belle and Chloe calling after her but she managed to lose them.  
  
She ran right to her room and flung herself on the bed and sobbed.  
  
"Mimi, are you okay?" Maureen Lockhart asked, knocking softly on her daughter's door.  
  
"I'm fine, Mom." Mimi replied, her voice strong.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure." Mimi said wiping the tears hastily and glancing herself in the mirror. She looked fine. She'd blame the cold on her face being flushed.  
  
"Mimi, we have guests downstairs." Maureen announced happily.  
  
"Who?" She asked, forgetting about Jason for a minute.  
  
"Your uncle James, his wife Camilla and Camilla's son, Evan." Maureen replied. "You remember them, don't you?"  
  
Mimi nodded. It's been five years since they saw them but Mimi practically grew up with Evan until the moved to France. "I'll be downstairs. Let me freshen up." She said cheerfully.  
  
Maureen nodded.  
  
Mimi came downstairs a few minutes later and was flooded by hugs and kisses.  
  
"Hey, brat." Evan said cheerfully as he greeted her.  
  
Mimi looked up at the boy that she practically thought of as her older brother. He looked almost the same as the last time she saw him which was when she was twelve and he was fifteen. He looked a few inches taller, and his hair was shorter.  
  
"Hey you." She said hugging him. Boy, did she miss him.  
  
"You're all grown up." Her uncle James said looking at her.  
  
"Well, not that much." Mimi replied.  
  
"You're more beautiful than ever." Camilla joined in and Mimi thanked her.  
  
During supper..  
  
"Are you staying here for the rest of the holidays?" Mimi asked her aunt and uncle.  
  
"We're just here until Christmas day." Camilla replied.  
  
"That's what we wanted to talk to you about, dear." Maureen said, looking at her husband.  
  
"Me?" Mimi asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Your aunt and uncle would like to take you back to France until the New Year." Maureen declared and Mimi's jaw dropped.  
  
"I'm speechless." She said.  
  
Evan chuckled. "That's a first."  
  
"Well, will you consider it?" James asked.  
  
"Mom, Dad?" She looked at her parents enthusiastically who nodded. Mimi squealed. "I'm going to France! I'm going to France! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said happily as she went around the room hugging all the adults.  
  
"Good to hear that you're happy." Her dad stated. "Let's finish eating." He chuckled at her daughter who sat back down, beaming from ear to ear.  
  
Christmas Eve.  
  
"Meems, there's a guy on the phone for you!" Evan called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Tell him I'm not here!" She replied from her bedroom.  
  
"Uh, he says, it's important and he knows you're there!"  
  
Mimi yanked the door open, groaning as she descended down the stairs. She smiled at Evan apologetically when she took the phone from him.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked harshly.  
  
"Mimi, who was that?" Jason demanded.  
  
"Nobody you know." She replied curtly.  
  
"Look, I know you're hurt but cheating on me wouldn't help." Jason declared.  
  
"Cheating on you! How dare you even accuse me of that, Jason Welles!" Mimi exclaimed furiously. "I am not cheating on you because we're not together and you have the nerve of even saying that to me after what you did!" She said slamming the phone angrily.  
  
Evan was watching her curiously; a worried and slightly amused look on his face.  
  
"Don't ask." She said.  
  
"Okay. But he sounds like a nice guy and he seems worried." Evan declared.  
  
"He isn't nice Evan, and he only cares about himself." She said coldly.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"No." She answered.  
  
The phone rang again and Mimi groaned. "Don't answer that." She ordered.  
  
"Meems, you're going to have to talk to him sooner or later." Evan said softly.  
  
"But I don't want to." She whispered.  
  
"Okay, but your parents are going to start wondering why you refuse to answer the phone." He said.  
  
Mimi sighed heavily as she got up from the rather comfortable couch and answered the phone.  
  
"I said, go away!" She yelled. "Oh, hey Shawn. Sorry about that."  
  
"I'm guessing you and Jason are still fighting."  
  
"Yeah." She said quietly. "I'm assuming you're looking for Belle." Mimi said with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, she isn't here. She and Chloe are with Mrs. Black. They're over at the hospital with the kids." Mimi explained.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I heard you were going away for the holidays." Shawn stated.  
  
"Just for a week or so." Mimi replied.  
  
"Does Jason know?"  
  
"Why should I tell him? He doesn't deserve to know." Mimi declared bitterly.  
  
"Meems, just listen to what he has to say. Jason really cares about you. Give him a chance." Shawn advised her quietly.  
  
"I don't know, Shawn. It seems hopeless."  
  
"Only if you make it that way. Don't get me wrong but he's a guy. He makes mistakes. He didn't mean it to hurt you." Shawn said softly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, I better go. Merry Christmas, Meems."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Shawn." Mimi said and went to the kitchen. "You want anything?" She asked Evan who was slumped on the couch, comfortably watching reruns.  
  
Mimi froze when she heard the phone ring. "It's for you." Evan said and she walked over to him icily.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"I'm not here to argue so don't hang up on me before I get a chance to explain." Jason said hastily.  
  
"Okay. Make it fast." Mimi declared, remembering Shawn's advice. It was the holidays, might as well give him a chance.  
  
"Belle explained to me why you were upset but the truth is I didn't sleep with Jan. She had a party, I had a few drinks and I passed out at her house. Nothing happened." He explained.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay? That's all you're going to say?" Jason asked, slightly baffled.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" She asked coldly.  
  
"I don't know. Look, I like you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I swear to you." Jason said.  
  
Mimi nodded quietly.  
  
"I believe you."  
  
"You do?" Jason asked, surprised and glad.  
  
"I do." Mimi reassured him. She wouldn't have relented this easily but she knew Jason and if he really didn't care, he wouldn't have bothered to apologize to her.  
  
And she didn't have the energy to fight him. She just wanted to make it okay for them before she left tomorrow.  
  
"That's good. We're okay now?" He asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Hey, Meems, who was that guy who answered the phone?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh, that was Evan-my cousin." She explained. "Sort of."  
  
"Sort of?" Jason echoed suspiciously.  
  
"Jason, don't start with being suspicious." She warned him.  
  
"Okay, okay sorry. I'm just jealous that another guy gets to spend the whole day with you and I don't even get to see you." He said. "Do you think your parents will let you see me on Christmas day?"  
  
"Actually, I won't be here then."  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"France."  
  
"France? You're going to France and you weren't even going to tell me?" Jason snapped angrily.  
  
"Jason, I'm not in the mood to argue." Mimi retorted.  
  
"Well, you were a few minutes ago." He insisted bitterly.  
  
"You know what fine! If this is what you want, be that way. I'll see you in two weeks!" She said and slammed the phone.  
  
The next day.  
  
Mimi hugged Belle and Chloe as she bid them goodbye. They were in the airport and she was just a few minutes from leaving.  
  
"We're going to miss you." Belle said tearfully.  
  
"I know but I'll see you guys in the New Year." Mimi whispered. "I'll call you." She promised them.  
  
"Geez, guys, you're acting like you're never going to see each other again." Philip piped in as he, Shawn and Evan watched the emotional exchange of goodbyes.  
  
"Sush." Chloe said.  
  
"Bye, Meems, have fun in France." Shawn said, taking his turn to hug her.  
  
"You better take good care of her," Philip said to Evan. "Or else, I'll kick your ass." He warned him with a soft chuckle.  
  
"Don't take that lightly." Mimi grinned, slightly embarrassed of her overprotective friends but yet proud that they cared. "Bye, Phil. And...um..give this to Jason if you see him." She said handing him a box, nicely wrapped in red wrapping paper.  
  
Philip nodded.  
  
Jason hadn't come to see her off. It was obvious they hadn't made up. It saddened Philip a little to see his friends not talking to each other.  
  
France..three weeks later...  
  
"Mom, I'm okay." Mimi reassured her mother over the phone, glancing at her aunt and uncle.  
  
"I'm just worried. I didn't hear from you for two weeks." Maureen confided softly. "And your friends have been asking."  
  
"Tell them I'm fine. I'm sorry for not calling. I'm sure Uncle James and Aunt Camilla told you where I was." She explained.  
  
"Yes, they did. I just wanted to hear your voice." Maureen declared. "When are you coming home, honey?"  
  
"Maybe in a week, Mom. We haven't booked my flight yet." She answered.  
  
"Mimi, you're already missing a week of school." Maureen insisted.  
  
"I know Mom but I promise I'll catch up. I'm sorry I worried you." Mimi explained. "I'm going to call you tomorrow, okay." She said and hung up. Mimi sighed heavily as she let the silent tears fall.  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." Camilla said rushing over to her.  
  
"I'm okay. I'm okay." She said, reassuring her aunt. "You didn't tell her did you?" She asked worriedly.  
  
Camilla shook her head. "No, but we should. They deserve to know."  
  
"No! Please, don't. You can't. They already have enough to worry about." Mimi said frantically.  
  
"Mimi, this is wrong." James insisted.  
  
"No! I don't want them to know. This has to stay with us!" She insisted, looking at her aunt, uncle and cousin grimly. "They'll blame themselves for this."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, it has to be this way." Mimi said looking away.  
  
She was sitting in a hospital bed, her arm sprained and supported on a sling, her face cut and bruised all over.  
  
"I'll go home as soon as I get better." She whispered. "When I leave, they won't know and we won't ever speak of what happened to me ever again." Mimi declared firmly.  
  
Camilla and James looked so guilty. They blamed themselves for this too.  
  
Evan wanted to cry for her. To tell her how sorry he was that the man hurt her but she had heard enough of that already from his parents for almost a week now.  
  
"Okay." He said, speaking for himself and his parents.  
  
Mimi nodded. "Good." She said, knowing full well that this was her fault. 


	4. chapter four

A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. ANYWAY, ENJOY AND MORE REVIEWS PLEASE. I AM SERIOUSLY THINKING OF EITHER PULLING THIS STORY OUT OR JUST LEAVE IT HANGING. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ILL BE HAPPY TO HEAR THEM. THANKS FOR READING.  
  
Jason watched the crowd of students in the hall. Belle was talking endlessly; Chloe too. The guys were right next to them, their arms around the girls supportively.  
  
Mimi was back.  
  
He walked over to them gracefully, his heart pounding. He hadn't seen her in so long.  
  
"Jesus, what happened to you?" Jason gasped the moment he saw Mimi. She looked relatively fine, except for the arm on the sling and small cut on her forehead.  
  
"Good to see you too, Jase." Mimi said sarcastically.  
  
"No, really, what happened to you?" He asked, sounding more concerned than before.  
  
"Just a little accident." She said quietly.  
  
"When? Where?" He asked.  
  
"Second week in France." Mimi replied. "How are you?" She asked suddenly, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I'm okay." He replied. "How did this happen?" He asked, not caring that the rest of their friends had gone quiet and were looking at them now.  
  
"Skiing. I hit a tree." She replied vaguely.  
  
"You've skied all your life, Meems." He said dryly.  
  
"Well, I was being careless as usual." She said with sudden bitterness that Belle decided to interrupt before they broke into an argument again.  
  
"Meems, why don't we go to class early so that I can give you the notes?" She suggested, pulling her friend away.  
  
"Thanks, Belle. I wasn't in the mood to argue with Jason again." Mimi sighed heavily, wincing when Belle accidentally bumped into her injured arm.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It'll be fine." Mimi said, trying to put on her best smile, despite the fact that the pain in her arm wanted to make her cry.  
  
"I was so worried about you when you didn't call, Meems." Belle said, her eyes looking slightly sad. "I guess you had a lot of then, huh?"  
  
Fun? No, it wasn't fun. It was hell, Belle. It was hell. Mimi thought but she didn't say it. Belle wouldn't understand.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Mimi said hesitantly.  
  
"Well, we still missed you, especially Jason." Belle stated.  
  
Mimi nodded quietly. Jason was one of the last people she wanted to confront right now. She knew she'd fall apart if she talked to him for more than a minute because he'd see that there was something wrong.  
  
"Meems, you okay?" Belle asked when she noticed that her friend had a dazed look in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Mimi replied, as she sat down on her chair, cursing silently. Her body was sore all over but that would never compare to what she felt inside her.  
  
So much.  
  
Too much to even mention.  
  
"Are you okay?" Belle asked worried.  
  
"Belle, I said I was fine. A skiing accident isn't going to kill me." Mimi replied, slightly irritated. She didn't want to talk about her aches and pains. She just wanted to forget it. Forget everything. She wanted normalcy back, whatever that meant.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just worried."  
  
"I know and I appreciate it but honestly, I'm fine."  
  
Belle nodded, not fully convinced but decided to let it go. When she's ready, she'd tell her.  
  
The bell rang and the students walked in, filling the once quiet room.  
  
Mimi tried to focus on the teacher, to whatever it was that he was saying but she couldn't. Her eyes began to blur and she was hearing a ringing. She sighed heavily, shaking the uneasiness out of her mind.  
  
Please, please, don't pass out. She thought frantically. She looked at the clock. Five more minutes. She'd just have to make it in the next five minutes and she'd be fine. She gently rubbed her temple to make the noise go away.  
  
Stop it! She wanted to scream to whatever it was that was making the noise but she knew it was all in her head. In her little demented head and she didn't want to make a scene. Not in front of all her friends.  
  
The bell rang and she let out a relieved sigh. She found that she couldn't stand up. Her knees were so weak and shaky. A strong hand guided her free arm and led her outside.  
  
"You okay?" Jason asked and Mimi nodded, still leaning on him.  
  
"Major migraine." She lied.  
  
"Do you want to go see the nurse?"  
  
She shook her head frantically. "I'll..be fine." Mimi managed to choke out. She knew she wasn't fine, she was nowhere near fine. "Take me to the girls' bathroom." She told him.  
  
Jason nodded, not faltering for a second. He walked her over to the bathroom and hesitated on letting her go on her own.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright? I could always get Belle or Chloe to come with you, if you need help." He suggested worriedly.  
  
Mimi shook her head. "I'll be fine. I just need to..I'll be fine." She smiled at him weakly.  
  
Jason nodded quietly, as he leaned against the wall, watching her go inside. He was going to wait for her here, in case something happened. He sighed heavily. It didn't feel right. Something was wrong with her, more wrong than she let them on.  
  
  
  
***In the bathroom***  
  
Mimi looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. God, she looked horrible. Her eyes were bloodshot and she practically had no color on her face. She shut her eyes tightly, and despite her need to sleep, she forced them open.  
  
She saw his face whenever she closed her eyes; see him breathing over her; see the grin on his face. She hated him. Hated him!  
  
Mimi wanted to throw up. She never knew his name but she blamed him for all his unhappiness, for the pain she felt inside and out. She wanted to kill, to make him pay for what he did to her but she knew she couldn't.  
  
No amount of vengeance would give her back what she lost.  
  
She fought back her tears and reached for the pills in her purse.  
  
Painkillers.  
  
One of the many pills that she had taken since her so called "skiing accident". They weren't going to cure her. They were just going to make her numb just for a little while and Mimi was thankful of that.  
  
She brushed her hair and took one last look at herself in the mirror before she walked out the door. She braced herself before she had to put on her happy face again and pretend that all was right in the world despite knowing differently.  
  
"Hey." She smiled at Jason.  
  
"Ready now?" He asked cautiously.  
  
Mimi nodded as they started to walk back to class. She had most of her class with him except her last three.  
  
"So, how was France?" He asked.  
  
Mimi shrugged her shoulders. "Very French." She chuckled uncomfortably. "How was your Christmas, Jase?" She asked, not wanting to mention France or anything French ever again.  
  
"Lonely. I missed you." He said leaning closer to her but Mimi backed away and Jason looked so hurt.  
  
But she couldn't help it.  
  
She didn't want anyone touching her. Not Jason, or her mother, or any of their friends. It reminded her to much of him.  
  
"Okay." He mumbled, showing his hurt and disappointment.  
  
"Jason.."  
  
"When you're ready." He said mechanically. He didn't understand it, why she was so different all of a sudden.  
  
Maybe it was him. Maybe it was the fact that they argued before she left. Maybe it was the "sort of cousin" she spent so much time with in France.  
  
Jason didn't know who to blame. Himself or Mimi or some other guy. But he knew something was up.  
  
She had a barrier around herself now, an invisible wall and he could feel it. She walked around with it, shielding her from the rest of them; maybe even hiding whatever it was that she didn't want to tell them. Whatever it was she didn't want to tell him.  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Mimi standing there, slightly shaking, tears threatening to fall.  
  
"What did I do?" He asked, feeling somewhat guilty for evoking a reaction from her. He hadn't meant to be so harsh.  
  
Mimi shook her head, tears spilling over her pale cheeks. "Not you..I..Jason.." She just trailed off and bolted.  
  
She couldn't tell him. He wouldn't understand.  
  
He wouldn't forgive her.  
  
  
  
***A week later***  
  
"Something's not right with her, Shawn." Jason confided quietly as he put on his skates. They were in Philip's enormous backyard, getting ready to play hockey on his frozen lake.  
  
"Maybe she's still mad at you." Shawn suggested.  
  
"No, it's not that. It's like she's guilty of something...even afraid. She's not like before. She's acting.."  
  
"Different?" Shawn finished for him. Jason nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that too. But whatever it is that's going on with Mimi, you'll just have to wait until she wants to tell you."  
  
"It's like she hates me. She avoids me. She can't even talk to me without hesitating." Jason said, frustrated.  
  
"She doesn't hate you. She just has a lot on her mind right now."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Hey, why don't you just ask her what's up?" Philip suggested, overhearing their conversation.  
  
"She's avoiding me like the plague. How the hell do I get to ask her if I don't even see her or talk to her?"  
  
"She's avoiding all of us, Jase." Philip blurted out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. Belle said something about it." Shawn confided.  
  
"Okay. So, what now? She doesn't want to be friends with us anymore?" Jason inquired.  
  
"Maybe she still misses France." Philip suggested.  
  
"No," Jason said, shaking his head softly. "She barely talks about it."  
  
"Speak of the devil." Shawn mumbled and Jason turned to see Mimi, Chloe and Belle walking towards them.  
  
"We came to watch you play." Belle said to all of them.  
  
Shawn walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss. Jason wanted so much to do the same to Mimi but he didn't dare.  
  
They still weren't "okay".  
  
"Hey," He said to her as she sat next to him. "How's the arm?"  
  
"Much better." She said. "I don't need a sling anymore."  
  
"Good." Jason said. An uncomfortable silence fell between them and thankfully, for both their sakes, their friends regrouped and the small chatter began again.  
  
Mimi looked okay, occasionally smiling. But Jason could tell she was uncomfortable. Maybe it was the cold or maybe her arm was still sore or maybe it was him. Mimi just didn't look like she felt in place.  
  
"Let's go." Philip said, motioning Jason to join him and Shawn on the ice. They played for a few minutes, the girls cheering on the sidelines. Jason almost forgot Mimi while he played, giving his best. They skated back to the girls when it was over but only Chloe and Belle were there.  
  
"She's in the house." Chloe said quietly, when he looked at them questioningly.  
  
Jason nodded. "I'm going to get some hot chocolate." He said after he untied his skates and walked over to the house.  
  
  
  
***Inside Philip's house***  
  
Mimi quietly sniffled, wiping her tears from her face.  
  
"Hey," Jason said and Mimi jumped, startled, hitting her side on the corner of the table.  
  
"Shit!" She hissed, clutching her side a little. "Why the hell were you sneaking up on me?" She insisted angrily as Jason tried to help her up.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Stop asking me that!" She said pushing him away. She walked over to the living and sat on the couch, still clutching her bruised side.  
  
"Let me see it." Jason said.  
  
Mimi turned her head to look at him. She looked annoyed. "Go away."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
Jason sighed. "I wanted to thank you for the present. It must have taken you a lot of time to get that. Sorry I forgot to thank you." He said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Oh, that." She had completely forgotten it. Before she went to France, Mimi had left him an autograph baseball hat of his favorite player. "Did you like it?"  
  
Jason nodded, smiling slightly. "I love it. Thanks."  
  
Mimi nodded absently, her hand still on her side. "Okay."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked worriedly, scooting over to her. Mimi backed away by instinct.  
  
Jason watched her. She wouldn't look at him. Her eyes were looking everywhere, at everything, avoiding him. And she had moved away from him; that hurt. "Is this how we're going to be?"  
  
"What?" She asked, as if not hearing him.  
  
"This. Uncomfortable silences; you avoiding me and our friends; always getting angry when I try to talk to you. Is this it?" Jason asked, somewhat bitterly.  
  
Mimi shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so." She didn't really mean that but it just came out so easily.  
  
Better to hurt him than tell him the truth.  
  
"Why? What the hell changed so much that you can't even look at me anymore? That you barely speak to any of your friends?" He wanted to know.  
  
She was acting to damn distant and strange that it finally got to him.  
  
"Everything." Mimi gasped. She wasn't supposed to say that.  
  
"Everything? How?" Jason asked.  
  
Mimi shook her head. She couldn't tell him. She wouldn't.  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing. Never mind."  
  
Jason groaned; he had only so much patience for her. "What is it with you and saying nothing? Is everything nothing now? Is that it? Are we nothing? Are your friends nothing?" He was practically yelling at her.  
  
Mimi stood up, glaring at him, her eyes shimmering from the tears that were about to fall. "Don't you dare yell at me! You have no right!"  
  
"I have the right to be angry, to feel hurt, Mimi! Have you ever thought of that? Have you ever thought that what you're doing is hurting others too? Belle, huh, remember her? And Chloe? Shawn and Philip? They're your friends. Our friends. They care about you. We care about you but all you've done is push us away, me especially, ever since that stupid trip you took to France." Jason's chest heaved. He was so angry, so hurt and confused. He had to let it out, to let her know how he felt.  
  
Mimi looked away. Get away from me Jason before I do something we'll both regret, she thought sadly.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something but Jason was staring at her, shocked.  
  
"Jesus you're bleeding!" He said, looking at the small spot where the blood had soaked through. Jason instantly moved forward to look at her wound.  
  
Mimi backed away again; putting more space between them. She looked somewhat afraid and it confused him.  
  
"I'll be fine." She said; her voice calm and steady despite her panic.  
  
"No, you're not. You're bleeding. Let me see it." He argued.  
  
"I said no! I'll go and wash it off. I'm sure it's nothing." She lied, trying to walk around him to get to the washroom.  
  
Jason blocked her way.  
  
"Let me through!" She hissed.  
  
"Not until you let me see it." He insisted.  
  
Mimi sighed sharply. She was in no way going to show Jason. She knew she was bleeding and the pain was making her dizzy but she just wanted to get to the bathroom and then she can pass out.  
  
"Jason..go." She started to feel faint, as if the whole room was moving back and forth and she couldn't find anything to hold on to.  
  
Jason ran over to her and caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
Mimi came to, groaning. Her head felt like someone hit her with a brick and her side was sore.  
  
"Great." She grumbled as she tried to sit up.  
  
"Hey, take it easy." Jason said calmly. "Your bleeding stopped." He added uncomfortably.  
  
"You saw." Mimi whispered looking away. Now he knows and my world my about to come crumbling around me again, Mimi thought sadly.  
  
"Yeah, I saw. I saw the long stitch on your side and the ten other bruises on your body." He replied angrily. Jason didn't know what to make of it. He was just so damned worried and scared. I million thoughts were racing through his head right now, a thousand doubts filling his entire body, making him want to pass out too from the theories that he was coming up with.  
  
That's why she was acting so distant. Someone was hurting her. And she didn't want him to find out.  
  
Who? Who would want to hurt Mimi? She was so nice, sometimes a little air headed but she was practically helpless.  
  
"Don't tell the others." She said, almost pleading him.  
  
"Give me a good reason not to." He said, not wanting to be cruel but he felt desperate-for himself but for her especially. He wanted her to explain so that he could do something, to make her better. To make those damn bruises stop coming.  
  
He wanted to know. He wanted answers. Someone was hurting the one person her cared about a lot.  
  
"Because they can't know, Jason. They just can't. It wasn't supposed to be like this." Mimi said frantically.  
  
"Who did this to you?" He demanded.  
  
Mimi shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Promise me you won't tell anyone."  
  
"It does matter. Someone's hurting you. It has to stop." He argued.  
  
"It's over, I swear. Jason, please." Mimi begged. She couldn't risk letting the others know because they'd say something and then everyone would know and Mimi wouldn't be able to face it.  
  
So much shame and hurt and pity. All over again. She was humiliated enough when everyone found out that she was poor and homeless. She never wanted their pity. Once was enough.  
  
This would be a scandal if anyone found out and it would ruin her, her family all over again. And she knew she couldn't bare that.  
  
"Mimi."  
  
"You don't understand." She said quietly, the tears falling.  
  
"Then make me understand! I can't help you if I understand what you're going through." He said, trying to pull her into a hug but Mimi fought him off.  
  
"Don't touch me! Just don't." She said. Her voice was full of anger and fear. A lot of fear.  
  
"What happened to you?" He knew there was a horrible story that came along with her bruises and big stitch.  
  
"Doesn't matter." She mumbled, hugging herself as if cold. She only had his sweater on. "Where are my clothes?" She asked somewhat frantically.  
  
"In the dryer. Had to wash the blood off. I gave you my sweater."  
  
"Don't tell them Jason, or I'll never forgive you." Mimi whispered hoarsely as she frantically wiped the tears away when she saw their friends come in.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Philip asked, looking at both of them suspiciously.  
  
"He spilled cranberry juice on me." Mimi lied flatly.  
  
"Oh." Chloe said, not convinced. Something was going on but neither was talking. Jason looked very angry and torn. Mimi on the other hand was looking ashamed and afraid.  
  
"Belle, can we go home now?" Mimi's tiny voice broke the silence that was chilling the room. Belle nodded quietly, not really understanding.  
  
Jason watched Mimi walk away; her small body slightly slouched, still keeping her arms folded in front of her.  
  
He gritted his teeth, feeling the pain in his knuckles as he clenched his fists tighter.  
  
"I'll be damned if I let this go. I'm going to figure this shit out." He grumbled, walking on the opposite direction, leaving a very confused Shawn and Philip. 


	5. chapter five

A/N: HERE'S CHAPTER FIVE. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I'M GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY SINCE IM SO INTO IT NOW AND YOU GUYS LIKE IT. ANYWAY MORE REVIEWS PLEASE AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. ENJOY.  
  
  
  
The annoying tapping on Jason's window, finally woke him.  
  
"What the hell?" He muttered, still groggy from being asleep. He stepped out of his rather comfortable and warm bed and walked over to the window, the cold making him shiver a little.  
  
He looked down and saw Mimi, hugging herself tightly, trying to keep herself warm as she threw some pebbled again  
  
"Meems? What's going on?" He asked worriedly as he opened the window.  
  
"I need to talk to you." She said her voice low.  
  
Jason nodded, grumbling as he grabbed a robe and walked down the narrow staircase, hoping that he wouldn't wake his parents. He reached the back door and slid it open, letting Mimi inside.  
  
She shivered from the cold, dusting snow off of her jacket.  
  
"You okay?" He asked, feeling her discomfort.  
  
Mimi nodded. "You didn't tell them, did you?" She asked frantically, her eyes narrowing with suspicion as she watched him.  
  
"You came all the way out here in the freezing cold at two in the morning just to wake me and ask me this?" He asked with disbelief. "You know, you could have just called." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up. Did you tell them or not?" She demanded.  
  
"No, I did not tell them." He replied irately.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why do you want to keep it a secret, anyway?" He interrogated.  
  
"Because it's humiliating." She confided.  
  
Mimi didn't want to tell him but she felt that she had no choice. She had to make him understand.  
  
"No, it's not. They're our friends, they'll understand."  
  
Mimi shook her head at Jason.  
  
"Is it your father? Is he the one hurting you?" He dared.  
  
Mimi gasped. "He would never. My father is a decent, honorable man and he would never lay a finger on anyone." She declared defensively.  
  
"Okay. Is it someone I know?" He continued.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Someone you know?"  
  
Mimi sighed. "Are we going to do this all night? Play guessing game?" She asked.  
  
"No, but now that you're here, I don't have to wait until tomorrow to figure who the bastard is that's hurting you." Jason declared angrily.  
  
"He can't hurt me anymore, Jason. He won't." Mimi said softly.  
  
"How can you be sure of that? What if he comes back and hurts you again? God, I wouldn't be able to-" He said frantically but she cut him off.  
  
"I swear on my life, he won't." She said.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. Mimi if he hurt you, he has to be punished." Jason explained.  
  
"I know but it's no big deal. It's over." She lied. It wasn't over. Not by a long shot. She had a few more years of psychological torture to go through.  
  
A few more years of recurring nightmares.  
  
"No big deal! How can you say that?" He asked in utter disbelief trying to keep his voice down and his temper in control.  
  
"Because if I don't let it go then I'll be trapped and he wins." She said sadly.  
  
"If you let this go, then he'll win, not the other way around." Jason argued.  
  
Why couldn't she see it his way? He was trying to help her. Why couldn't she understand that this was for her?  
  
"You wouldn't understand. You weren't there." She said. "This was a bad idea. I better go home." She said moving to the doorway but Jason grabbed her arm and held on tightly.  
  
Mimi gasped, caught off guard. She tried to regain her composure but it was too late. The shock, the memories flooded back like a tidal wave and it replayed in her mind, making her believe that it was happening all over again. She cowered away from him, whimpering with fear, desperately trying to get away.  
  
"Please, don't. Please." She begged as she stood like a frightened animal, her back pressed against the glass door.  
  
Jason watched with shock and panic. She was frightened of him. He felt like someone had ripped his chest open and cut his heart out because the sight of Mimi made him want to run.  
  
He felt like he had lost all courage as he watched her there, completely afraid and lost.  
  
She had slid herself on the floor, her knees folded to her chest as she rocked herself fearfully, mumbling here and there not to hurt her.  
  
Jason knelt towards her, praying that she wouldn't scream and wake his parents. She inched back when she saw him moving towards her.  
  
"Mimi, it's me Jason." He said, trying his best to calm her and stay calm. She buried her face in jacket, both whimpering and sobbing hysterically. He had never seen her life this-so frightened and weak and vulnerable.  
  
Whoever the bastard was that hurt her was definitely going to get a piece of his mind.  
  
"Mimi.."  
  
She was still sobbing, shaking with fear and hysteria.  
  
Jason wanted to reach over and hold her, for as long as humanly possible and make everything better. His heart went out to her, to this girl with the broken soul who had made him feel so much in such little time.  
  
"It's Jason; I promise I won't hurt you." He said, moving closer. After a few minutes of hesitating, of fearful worry that she might scream and lose it again, he was finally able to reach her.  
  
Mimi clung to him for dear life and sobbed in his arms, as Jason tried to comfort her the best she could, rubbing her back to make her feel better.  
  
He carried her to his room, exhausted both physically and emotionally and he laid her on his bed, the tears falling from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Don't go." She whispered when he moved away from her.  
  
Jason nodded and he laid down next to her, wrapping his arm protectively over her fragile body. She moved closer to him, needing his warmth, wanting the reassurance of his presence.  
  
Jason watched her as she laid there next to him, her eyes closed but not asleep. He had moved his other arm in between them to get comfortable and Mimi was holding it tightly, close to her heart. He saw a tear fall and he moved closer, kissing her warm forehead.  
  
"It's okay, baby. I'm here." He whispered as he moved back, resting his head on the pillow.  
  
He felt her pain but did not understand it. Jason wished that he could carry the burden for her, take all the pain away, even just for a second. He wanted to give her peace, even in the smallest measures but he knew that wasn't possible.  
  
He could apologize to her, say that it was going to be okay as many times as he wanted to but that wouldn't erase the pain the ran deep into her soul, scarring her.  
  
And that terrified him.  
  
Mimi didn't move or acknowledge what he had said. She just laid there, eyes still close, breathing quietly, trying to shut out the demons in the nightmare that was her life. 


	6. chapter six

A/N: HERE'S CHAPTER SIX. NOTHING EXCITING HAPPENS HERE. I JUST HAVE TO WRITE THIS ONE TO GET TO THE GOOD PARTS. DON'T HATE ME. ANYWAY, REVIEWS PLEASE AND TO MAKE UP FOR THIS BORING CHAPTER I'LL WRITE THE NEXT ONE RIGHT AWAY. ANYWAY, ENJOY.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi sat in front of her mirror, staring at her reflection, looking dazed. It was seven o'clock, an hour and a half since she left Jason's house. Her heart was beating so fast from fear that her parents would find out that she snuck out. She couldn't sleep. Her hands were trembling from either the cold or panic.  
  
She panicked at Jason's house. She knew that but her memory came in broken fragments and right now she was trying to piece everything together.  
  
She knew that she left in a hurry, hastily scribbling a note to Jason before she snuck out of his house, hoping that his parents wouldn't wake up and find her and demand for an explanation that she didn't have.  
  
She wrote two words. Thank you.  
  
Mimi sighed, remembering the vivid emotions that escaped her just a few hours ago. That was all she remembered: a lot of emotions and Jason's voice and holding his hand. It felt good to know he was there, to feel the warmth of his skin against hers.  
  
She shook the thought away. God, don't think like that. Jason doesn't need this burden, she mentally reprimanded herself.  
  
"Jason doesn't deserve to be burdened by my problems." She whispered to herself. A knock interrupted her and Mimi leapt out of her seat.  
  
"Aren't you going to school?" Maureen Lockhart asked, peering from the doorway.  
  
"I don't feel well Mom. Can you call the school?" She asked.  
  
Maureen walked over to Mimi, pressed her hand against her daughter's forehead and frowned. "You're burning up." She said. "Go lie down."  
  
Mimi nodded obediently, evidently exhausted. The minute she got comfortable, sleep claimed her.  
  
She fell in and out of sleep, a nightmare haunting her mind. She heard her mom talking, the phone ringing, light footsteps everywhere, her dad's voice but she didn't have enough strength to wake up.  
  
"I shouldn't have gone out." She mumbled groggily.  
  
She woke up a few hours later, still exhausted but not as feverish. Paranoia crept up to her when she remembered about her stitches and bruises and she forced herself to stay awake long enough to see if her mom had changed her out of her clothes.  
  
"Thank god," She said, letting out a sigh of relief as she sank back down on her bed, letting sleep overtake her again.  
  
The door was pushed open and her mom came in, looking worried.  
  
"I'm okay." Mimi managed to whisper.  
  
"I gave you some medicine for the fever." Maureen declared. Mimi nodded, still sleepy. "Your friends called. They were worried."  
  
Mimi looked away. "They're always worried." She mumbled not meaning to be harsh.  
  
"Are you having problems with your friends, Mimi?" Maureen asked cautiously.  
  
Mimi shook her head. "No."  
  
"You've been avoiding them."  
  
"I am not." Mimi said defensively.  
  
"Honey you are. Whatever it is that is making you drift away from your friends you have to fix it. Belle and Chloe call a lot but you're always doing something." Maureen insisted. "I know that this isn't my business but I care about you and I don't want you to lose your friends."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's complicated, Mom. I honestly don't think you'd understand." Mimi said bitterly.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"No," She shook her head. "Like you said, it's my business."  
  
Maureen nodded, taking the hint. "Whatever makes you happy. Now, get some more rest." She said patting Mimi's foot.  
  
Nothing will ever make me happy, she thought unhappily. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.  
  
She laid motionless for a long time, staring at the ceiling, letting a lot of painful memories creep into her already troubled mind.  
  
It still felt the same: the hurt both inside and out, the humiliation she felt when she had to face her aunt and uncle and Evan. He was the one who found her.  
  
He was the one who saw everything.  
  
Everything.  
  
Mimi, cringed, realizing that she was sobbing again.  
  
Dammit, don't cry! She mentally yelled at herself as she wiped the tears away angrily. The phone rang and there was a long silence until her mom came back again.  
  
"Evan's on the phone." Maureen said.  
  
Great. Just great.  
  
"Okay." Mimi said softly as she turned away to reach for her phone. She waited until her mom hung up the other phone to speak.  
  
"Hi." She said listlessly.  
  
"Your mom says you're sick. Are you okay?" Evan asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine. Is there anything you want?" Mimi asked coldly. She didn't want to be mean to him. He was her cousin, practically her brother but the thought of him made her hurt. He was a reminder of what she went through, of what made her wounded.  
  
"I wanted to know if you were okay. We haven't spoken in a while."  
  
"Yeah." Mimi said unenthusiastically. "I'm fine. Just peachy."  
  
"Mimi, how are you really?"  
  
"Evan, don't even go there. Let it go. What's done is done. Now, let me have my peace." Mimi declared, sounding more convincing that she really was.  
  
"I can't let it go."  
  
"Well, it isn't yours to hold on to. It's my secret. My pain and you have no right to come and remind me of it." She said angrily.  
  
"I am sorry, you know that. And I wish I could take the pain-" Evan said trying to explain.  
  
"I know but let it go." Mimi said, softening her voice. "Please."  
  
"I just want you to be okay." He said softly.  
  
Mimi nodded silently. I won't be okay, she thought bitterly.  
  
"Did you get.get the-" Evan stumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I got the money." She said flatly. Evan's parents have been sending her a few hundred dollars each month in the account that they gave her.  
  
It was as if they wanted to take the pain away by giving her some comfort with money, knowing full well that they can't really heal her hurt.  
  
They hadn't meant it as a bribe to keep quiet-that was Mimi's idea. But this money helped. It really did. It paid for her medication, for her clothes, for everything.  
  
Hell, she might even use it to get into college.  
  
"Meems, they don't mean it like that." He said, feeling guilty that his parents were giving her money.  
  
"Evan, I know. It's not their fault but they blame themselves." Mimi declared.  
  
"They're very sorry and we still think that you should tell your parents." He said hesitantly.  
  
"No! God dammit, Evan, don't you get it?" She snapped. "I said no! That's final. It's my decision. Now you all stay out of it. I am sick and tired of hearing you say that!" She said and hung up the phone.  
  
She grabbed the phone and left it on the table, the busy dial tone piercing her ears, bugging the hell out of her.  
  
She fiercely threw the pillow over it, groaning with frustration. Why the hell does he have to bother her? What right did he have?  
  
Mimi just wanted peace. Any peace that she could get and Evan wasn't helping. No one was.  
  
Even she can't help herself.  
  
  
  
**Two days later**  
  
"Where were you? Are you okay?" Jason asked worriedly the minute he saw Mimi.  
  
Mimi backed away, hugging herself nervously. "I'm fine." She said, her voice betraying her. She wasn't sick anymore but she was still weak and tired.  
  
Her mother was getting suspicious, asking a lot of questions, making Mimi even more paranoid.  
  
"I called your house to see if you were okay." Jason said, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"I must have been sleeping. I wasn't feeling well." She said matter-of- factly.  
  
"About what happened-" Jason started to speak but she cut him off.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost it like that. It won't happen again. I promise." She declared rapidly, wringing her hands nervously.  
  
"Mimi-"  
  
"Jason, please, don't. I don't want to talk about it. Ever." She said firmly and quickly walked around him to leave.  
  
She found Belle, Chloe and the guys around the hall, all talking to each other.  
  
"Hey, guys!" She said, trying to be as cheerful as possible.  
  
Belle's face lit up, beaming at the sight of her best friend. "Mimi, oh my gosh! I was really worried. Mrs. Lockhart said you were really sick." Belle said as she hugged her.  
  
"Not that sick." Mimi smiled.  
  
"Well, that's good." Chloe interjected.  
  
"Yeah." Mimi said, nodding absently. "Did I miss anything?" She asked.  
  
"No, nothing special happened." Chloe replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence fell amongst them and Mimi began to feel edgy, sensing like they could see right through her pretenses and know the truth.  
  
"Umm..I better go." She stumbled over her words and before anyone could protest, she darted away from them blending into the crowd of students.  
  
"Why does she always do that?" Belle asked dejectedly.  
  
"Something's wrong with her." Chloe whispered secretively.  
  
Belle nodded. She could feel it, her it in her friend's voice. Something was very, very wrong and Mimi wasn't going to tell them.  
  
"We have to find out, so that we can help her." Belle whispered to Chloe, who was now standing close to Belle and trying to keep watch of the guys.  
  
"Is this a secret conversation or are we allowed to listen in too?" Philip piped in and both girls jumped nervously.  
  
"Girl talk." Chloe said.  
  
Shawn and Philip nodded. "Where's going to find Jason." Philip declared.  
  
Belle let out a sigh of relief. "That was close." She said to Chloe who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why can't we tell them again?" She asked.  
  
"Because if Mimi doesn't want 'us' to know then she sure won't want the guys knowing either." Belle explained.  
  
"Oh, so what exactly don't we want them to know?"  
  
"Mimi's secret." Belle said in a hushed tone.  
  
"And what secret is that?"  
  
"That's what we're going to find out, Chloe." Belle replied. "I don't think it's a good secret." She added cautiously.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't be nosing in on her business then."  
  
Belle shook her head in protest. "Something's wrong. Maybe we can help her. Maybe that's her secret is about."  
  
Chloe nodded, looking at the direction that Mimi fled to.  
  
She had a bad feeling about this. She always got those feelings.  
  
They were so going to regret this. 


	7. chapter seven

A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS. IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO THINK OF A WAY FOR MIMI TO TELL HER FRIENDS. ANYWAY, ENJOY AND MORE REVIEWS AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS TOO.  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later  
  
Mimi bit her lip nervously as she reached Belle's floor and stepped out of the elevator. Belle had called her the day before, suggesting a sleepover and she refused to take no for an answer. Mimi wasn't in the mood but her mother had urged her to go since she's been at home all week and she felt horrible for avoiding her friends.  
  
She took a few steps forward and knocked on the door, since the Black's penthouse was right in front of the elevator.  
  
"Hi!" Chloe chirped when she answered the door. "Come in. Belle's upstairs."  
  
Mimi smiled, amused with Chloe's sudden enthusiasm. It was relieving to see her relaxed and a bit hyper when usually she was always quiet.  
  
"You look nice, Chloe." Mimi said with a small chuckle, looking at Chloe bounce around in her baby blue teddy print pajamas.  
  
Chloe smiled in response and led Mimi up the stairs to Belle's room.  
  
"You're here! You're here!" Belle squealed excitedly as she hugged Mimi, her pigtails bouncing around her face.  
  
"Geez guys, I didn't know I was the guest of honor."  
  
"We're just glad you're here." Belle declared. "Now, go change into your pajamas."  
  
Mimi nodded and walked over to the bathroom. She hurriedly changed, tied her hair into a high ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
She looked surprising refreshed, her eyes large and green, and her face rosy. She smiled, somewhat liking what she saw but sighed knowing that beneath the pretty face and charming smile was a lot of hurt.  
  
She shut her eyes for a few minutes, took a deep breath and told herself not to panic. She was going to get through this. It was just another silly sleep over. Nothing bad could possibly happen.  
  
Right?  
  
She opened her eyes, took another quick glance at the mirror and headed out to face Chloe and Belle.  
  
They sat around the living room watching their favorite movies and eating popcorn and potato chips since Belle's parents were dining at Tuscany.  
  
"I have this idea." Belle said, beaming excitedly.  
  
Mimi and Chloe watched her, waiting for her to go on.  
  
"I think we should make a scrapbook. Of us three." Belle declared. Mimi smiled, liking the idea. They all agreed and the girls hurried to Belle's room, gathered all the pictures and needed items and ran back down the living room to start with their new project.  
  
They all began choosing pictures, cutting and pasting them and doing everything they could to make the scrapbook beautiful. What began as a small project turned into hysterical laughing of their past memories, remembering the old times and pondering on their future.  
  
The girls started to talk low, speaking of their greatest hopes and dreams and revealing their thoughts to each other.  
  
What began as a hopeful chatter of their future lives, turned into a small confessional of their darkest untold secrets.  
  
"Sometimes, I can't look at Shawn." Belle began, the utter revelation of her feelings startling the two other girls. "It's because when I look at him, I'm reminded that we share a brother together and it's strange, at least to me, to know that the one person I'm in love with is in some small way related to me. Not biologically but technically, because of JT we are."  
  
Belle sighed, biting her lower lip and looking at her two best friends.  
  
Chloe nodded. She didn't know how Belle felt but she too had her own insecurities.  
  
"Don't worry Belle. Nothing can separate you and Shawn." Chloe whispered. "Well, I have abandonment issues. Growing up like I did, from one foster home to another, I guess the idea that no one will ever love me got stuck in my mind. It's like I am never good enough so they keep sending me away." Chloe whispered, her eyes watering. "I hated Nancy, and I think a part of me still does, although I try not to anymore. She left me and condemned me to a horrible life for sixteen years. But now, I know better. She had no choice. But I keep thinking that she was ashamed of me because she was raped. Then the whole issue of being unwanted comes back again."  
  
Mimi blinked back the tears, her friend's words hitting closer to home than she had expected. "Oh, Chloe, your mom loves you. And she's sorry that she gave you up." Mimi whispered taking her friend's hand and squeezing it for reassurance.  
  
"I know. I know. I guess it's just a defense mechanism." Chloe replied, wiping her tears away.  
  
Belle and Mimi nodded, sympathizing.  
  
Mimi watched her friends for what seemed like forever. They were her two closest friends. She trusted them, loved them like her own sisters.  
  
She exhaled, her mind conflicted between letting herself trust others again and protecting her secret.  
  
"I have to tell you something." She said it barely above a whisper and at first, she thought it was just her imagination but when she looked up, Chloe and Belle were waiting for her to continue. "Swear to me, that it will stay amongst the three of us. Swear." She demanded quietly, her voice hoarse from anticipation.  
  
Belle and Mimi nodded quietly, their eyes watching her intently, contemplating on what she was going to say.  
  
This was a big step and Mimi was terrified but she wanted to tell them. She was sick of secrets, sick of herself, of everything.  
  
"I never told you what...what really happened...in France." She began softly, her voice breaking. She started to shake. Mimi sighed deeply, letting herself breathe for a minute. "It was two days after we got there. Evan and I went out. They let us-his parents I mean." She paused, looking at her friends. They looked somewhat nervous and she hesitated on continuing.  
  
It wasn't too late yet. They didn't know anything. She hadn't told them anything important. She didn't get to the bad part.  
  
But Mimi shook her head. She had to do this. She needed to tell someone. Or she was going to explode or worse go insane.  
  
The only other person who knew was Jason and she couldn't face him yet.  
  
It was just too much.  
  
"Anyway, we were at a party. It was around midnight and I just went to the bathroom before we went back home. When I came out, I didn't know where Evan was." She swallowed, refusing to let herself fall apart before finishing the story. "I looked for him. And I looked again and then I went outside. I didn't know what made me go outside but I.....I thought that he might be there waiting for me. But he wasn't....and before I could go back in.....there was a man. And he grabbed me and I screamed. But no one heard. Everyone was inside, partying and the music was so loud."  
  
She stopped, unable to fight the painful memories.  
  
"He, uh, dragged me away from the house and.....I kicked and I screamed for help but nothing. No one came. And then, he took me behind a car and pinned me underneath him. And he started tearing my clothes off.......I tried fighting him but he was so strong. And he kept hitting me, over and over again when I wouldn't stop crying. I.....passed out, I think, because everything went black and my body went numb after being painfully hit and kicked. And he stabbed me. Here, on the side." She said touching the scar that was already healing. "The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital with Evan by my side and he cried. He begged me to forgive him. He said he was sorry. I didn't understand at first. Because I was in a coma for a week and I couldn't remember a lot. It was when he told me everything that I started piecing things together." Mimi whispered, her voice trailing off as she waited for them to say something.  
  
"Oh, Mimi I am so sorry." Belle whispered as she scooted over to her friend and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through something so horrible." Chloe joined in the group hugged.  
  
"I know." Mimi whispered hugging her friends back. "And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you anything. I knew you were both worried but I was so scared. It was my fault. My fault." Mimi tried to explain but her emotions over took her and she started crying.  
  
"Don't you dare say that!" Chloe whispered hoarsely through her tears. "It was not your fault. No one deserves to be raped. That is horrible to blame yourself." She said hugging her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Mimi whispered burying her face on Chloe's shoulder while holding on to Belle's hand.  
  
"It's okay." Belle whispered brokenly, unable to control the pain that she felt for her childhood best friend. "We're here, Meems. We're here."  
  
The three of them sat there for as long as they could; holding on to each other; to the friendship that was strengthened by their painful secrets, surrounded by the pictures that froze time and held the cherished memories of their past.  
  
Belle and Chloe held on to their common friend, wanting to relieve her of the pain that she felt, feeling guilty for trying to snoop in her business.  
  
But they were both saddened and glad to finally learn it, to be able to help her through it.  
  
The girls finally let go of each other and laid on the couches, all exhausted emotionally.  
  
Mimi rested her head on the pillow on Belle's lap, her eyes distant, yet not so burdened by the weight of the secret that she carried. Belle was stroking her hair, braiding it in small pieces and then unbraiding it again, the repetitive motion making Mimi sleepy.  
  
Chloe sat across from both of them, her one arm rested underneath her as she tried to watch TV that had been previously left unnoticed and hum a familiar song at the same time.  
  
The doorbell rang. Belle gently moved away from Mimi who was already asleep. Chloe tried to open her eyes but she too was exhausted.  
  
Belle sprinted to the door, not wanting to wake any of her friends.  
  
"Hi guys." Belle said, greeting Shawn, Philip and Jason. "What are you doing here?" She asked softly.  
  
"We heard about your little sleepover. We wanted to see how it's going." Shawn grinned. "Can we come in?" He asked.  
  
Belle looked back, hesitating a little. "They're sleeping." She said.  
  
"Already. It's only ten thirty." Philip declared, looking at his watch.  
  
"Yeah, I know but we're all beat. You guys might as well go in. I'm actually glad that you're here. I need some help carrying them upstairs." Belle smiled, moving aside to let them in.  
  
Jason and Philip walked in immediately while Shawn lingered to talk to belle by the door.  
  
"Hey, baby." Philip whispered to Chloe, kissing her forehead softly. She half opened her eyes, smiling at him.  
  
"Philip. Why are you here?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I missed you. I wanted to see if you were having fun." He declared, lifting her up to carry her upstairs.  
  
"Ok." Chloe mumbled, snuggling closer to him.  
  
Just across from them, Jason kneeled beside Mimi, his eyes filled with worry. "Is she okay?" He asked allowed.  
  
"Yeah, just a little tired." Belle answered quickly.  
  
Something felt strange about the way he asked if Mimi was okay. It was as if he suspected or knew something. Belle quickly brushed it off, still too exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster that she they were all in and instead focused on what Shawn was saying.  
  
Jason looked back at Mimi, his heart tugging as he watched her. She looked so innocent and so at peace and he wished that she would have her peace when she wakes up. He put his arms underneath her, and lifted her up gently and carried her all the way to Belle's room where Chloe was already sleeping.  
  
Mimi slightly stirred but kept her eyes closed, unaware of him as he put her on the bed.  
  
"I love you, Mimi." He whispered as he pulled the covers over her. The statement didn't startle him. He had known it for a while now and it was only confirmed at his house, the week before, when she panicked and he held her for the longest time as she tried to sleep.  
  
He smiled, proud that he said it. It was the truth after all and he just wanted her to know it.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I KNOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE JASON MASTERS BUT IM KEEPING IT JASON WELLES. IT SOUNDS BETTER TO ME. HOPEFULLY, I DON'T OFFEND ANYONE BY DOING THAT. 


	8. chapter eight

A/N: I KNOW IT'S JASON MASTERS BUT I'M KEEPING IT JASON WELLES. HOPE I DON'T OFFEND ANYONE BY DOING THAT. ANYWAY, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER FOR MIMI AND JASON. I KNOW, I'M CRUEL BUT IT'LL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. ANYWAY, MORE REVIEWS. ENJOY.  
  
DISCLAIMER: LIKE BEFORE, NOTHING STILL BELONGS TO ME.  
  
Mimi, Belle, and Chloe walked around the Black's kitchen as they sleepily tried to make themselves some breakfast.  
  
"My toast burned." Chloe pouted as she held a piece of dark brown toast between two delicate fingers. "I am domestically impaired even with all this technology." She grumbled as she dropped the burnt bread into the trash.  
  
"Well, same here." Belle said mimicking Chloe.  
  
"I'm not making anything." Mimi declared.  
  
"Where's my mom?" Belle asked looking around and both Chloe and Mimi smiled. It was well known to all her friends that Belle Black was never going to be able to make anything edible.  
  
"They're still sleeping." Chloe declared.  
  
"Great. We're going to starve." Belle whispered.  
  
"I'm going to get some coffee at Salem Place. Who's coming?" Mimi declared.  
  
The three girls rushed upstairs as they hurriedly showered, dried and changed. Two hours later, and still hungry, they were all finally done, looking beautiful for their little breakfast trip to Salem Place.  
  
"We might as well get lunch." Belle stated as she grabbed her purse and locked the door.  
  
"A big lunch because I'm starving." Mimi declared, rubbing her stomach.  
  
The three girls walked into the elevator.  
  
"Ugh. I'm not feeling too good." Mimi frowned feeling slightly queasy when the elevator started to descend.  
  
"We'll get there, Meems. It must be your hunger." Chloe stated and Belle nodded in approval.  
  
Mimi just sighed, trying to breathe out her uneasiness. She hadn't been feeling well for weeks. She was either nauseous or dizzy or very hungry.  
  
A few minutes later, in Belle's car they reached Salem Place and the girls ordered lunch instead of breakfast.  
  
"Hmm. This is good." Chloe beamed smelling her food.  
  
"Yup." Belle said as she dug in. "I'm so hungry."  
  
"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Mimi winced as she hurriedly stood up and dashed to the nearest bathroom.  
  
Belle and Chloe gave each other a look.  
  
"It's nothing." Chloe whispered and Belle nodded apprehensively, looking back at the direction Mimi ran to.  
  
"She's fine." She said more to herself than Chloe.  
  
"Hey." Shawn's voice interrupted them, completely startling Belle. Jason and Philip were right behind them.  
  
"Hey." She smiled, looking up at him.  
  
"We were looking all over for you. No one picked up at your house." Shawn declared.  
  
"Oh, we got hungry so we decided to get breakfast over here but then we took so long so we decided to get lunch instead." Belle explained.  
  
"Where's Meems?" Philip asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, in the girls' bathroom." Chloe answered as Philip gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Is she okay?" Jason asked and both girls nodded immediately.  
  
"Just fine." Belle smiled.  
  
"Yup." Chloe piped in and the guys shared a suspicious look.  
  
"I'm going to go wait for her." Jason said as he walked over to the girls' bathroom just as Mimi came out looking flushed.  
  
"You okay?" He asked worriedly.  
  
She nodded, carelessly pushing a stray strand of hair away from her face.  
  
"You don't look so hot." He said.  
  
She glared at him, obviously peeved. "Gee, Jase, thanks so much for the confidence boost." She said walking ahead of him.  
  
"Are you always going to be angry with me? Is this it?" He insisted, annoyed with her. It was too damn early to fight and he just wanted to see her, and maybe even spend time with her.  
  
Obviously, that was too much to ask.  
  
"I'm sorry if I keep snapping at you. You make it so easy for me to pick on you. Kind of funny since you did the same to me for almost all my life." She said with a smirk.  
  
Boy was she being spiteful.  
  
"Hey, that was before-"  
  
"Before we liked each other?" She said finishing the sentence for him. She nodded, sighing in the process. "Yeah, well, things are more complicated than that. And we both know it." She said firmly.  
  
Jason knew exactly what she meant but that wasn't going to stop him from caring about her.  
  
"Meems, I don't care if don't want to do anything romantic or sexual- whatever you want you call it. Just let me be with you. I won't ask for anything in return." He said sincerely; taking her hand and holding it gently.  
  
She opened his palm and traced her initials and his after. "I wish...." She trailed off not knowing what to say. If only you knew what I'm carrying Jason; you wouldn't want me, she thought sadly, looking up at him. "You don't want damaged goods, Jase. Trust me on that." She said closing his hand into a ball and letting it go.  
  
"Meems-"  
  
"No. If there was any way I could change things, I would. I swear to you, Jason, I would but not now. It's not possible." She said tearfully. "I am so sorry for burdening you with my problems. But I won't do it ever again." She said wiping her tears away. "Can you tell Belle and Chloe that I had to go home? I don't want them to see me crying." She said quietly before walking away.  
  
Mimi made it to the park before she broke into tears again and had to sit down.  
  
Pregnant.  
  
The word felt like a knife through her chest. It made her physically sick just to even think of it.  
  
She's been sick for weeks, throwing up, fainting. God.  
  
She should have known that being raped wasn't punishment enough. She just had to be left with the constant reminder of something so horrible.  
  
A child. A very unwanted child.  
  
She didn't need the confirmation of a doctor or a pregnancy test. She could feel it inside her.  
  
Growing.  
  
Her stomach was starting to swell even if just a little but she noticed. She had always known. At first she thought, maybe, just maybe she was wrong. She just didn't want to admit it but now, everything was so clear and she couldn't deny it anymore. She counted back the months. Three to four months. Just about right.  
  
Soon, she would be showing and the whole town of Salem would see. They would all see her shame and whisper behind her back while pretending to be kind. They'd smile but they wouldn't know whether to congratulate her or apologize for something so tragic.  
  
Mimi wouldn't be able to take it.  
  
The idea of it felt like a heavy stone being weighed on her. How was she going to hide this now? Her parents would know. They would have to.  
  
Her life would be completely ruined. She wouldn't be able to finish the last few months of high school. She wouldn't be able to face her family. Her friends. Jason.  
  
He'd hate her. She knew he would.  
  
"I would rather die." Mimi whispered vehemently as painful thoughts flooded her mind.  
  
She was not going to let this ruin her. That man. That bastard raped her and he wasn't going to take away her last chance of being normal.  
  
There was no way in hell she would let him destroy her family and friends like he did her.  
  
She remembered her words to Jason. If there was something she could do to change things, she would.  
  
She had sworn to him and she was going to stick to that no matter what.  
  
Mimi abruptly stood up, determination filling her blood, mixing with the rage and hate and fear.  
  
She was going to get rid of this baby and pretend that the world was alright again. That was the plan and she has the rest of the day to execute it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Where's Meems?" Belle asked, looking up at Jason who grudgingly walked back to their table.  
  
"She had to go home." Jason replied cryptically.  
  
"Man, I don't get her. She keeps running. What is her problem?" Philip stated and the girls and Jason shot him an annoyed look saying, you don't know anything so shut up.  
  
"Nice job, Jase. Nice job." Jan Spears' sarcastic voice interrupted them and Jason whirled around to face her, looking irritated and ready to attack her if he had to.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Philip demanded.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Jan said, shrugging her shoulders. "I got to hand it to you Jase; you still work fast even though you're hanging out with losers now." She said bitterly as she gave each of them a dirty look.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Jason demanded furiously.  
  
"Oh, I saw your little girlfriend in the bathroom and man did you do a good job of knocking her up. I mean, she couldn't even stand up from throwing up so much. Good work, you bastard." She said playfully smacking him on the shoulder; the glint of something vicious still in her eyes.  
  
Belle abruptly lunged towards her knocking Jan to the ground as she sent the other girl a good hard punch. "You stupid piece of worthless shit! You have no right to talk about her like that! You don't even know anything!" Belle yelled as everyone tried to yank her off of Jan. Belle viciously fought Jan, grabbing scratching and punching anything she could. "You don't know anything!" Belle hissed as Jan stood herself up, wiping the blood that trickled from her lips.  
  
"You'll pay for that you stupid-"  
  
"You better leave Jan or I'll finish off what she started." Chloe warned icily.  
  
"This isn't over." Jan hissed as she stormed off.  
  
"No, it isn't." Jason whispered.  
  
Everyone stood in shocked silence. Belle looked like a tornado had hit her. Her hair was a mess, she was slightly scratched from Jan fighting back and she looked furious as hell. It was completely out of character for her to just attack anyone. She was usually nice and calm, even when Jan came around to annoy everyone with her spiteful comments.  
  
This time, it was different and they could all see that, even Shawn and Philip who were all bewildered by her very irrational behavior.  
  
"She had no right." She whispered brokenly and Chloe immediately stepped forward to hug her just before she broke into sobs.  
  
"We know. It isn't true Belle. Jan's just a little bitch." Chloe whispered as the tears started to form. "I'm glad you beat the crap out of her." Chloe said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Philip asked, completely still in shock but the realization that his friends were hiding something was dawning on him.  
  
"Philip, not now." Jason interrupted.  
  
"She'll be okay." Chloe said, trying to soothe Belle who was now shaking from her sobs.  
  
"She has to be. She has to be okay." Belle said; her voice muffled in Chloe's jacket.  
  
Jason watched the two of them.  
  
It was obvious. They knew. Belle wouldn't have done that if she didn't know. He was trying to process the information in his mind and it seemed that his brain was malfunctioning.  
  
But it made sense despite his denial.  
  
Jan wouldn't make up a rumor if there wasn't any truth to it.  
  
And Mimi was upset. Very very upset.  
  
Oh God, Jason thought.  
  
"I have to find Mimi." He said as he ran off. 


	9. chapter nine

A/N: I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SOONER. I RAN OUT OF IDEAS THEN I WENT ON A VACATION AND GOT SICK I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY AND REVIEWED. I APPRECIATE IT. ANYWAY, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
Mimi sat quietly in the waiting room of the abortion clinic just half an hour from Salem. She looked down at the form in her hands and sighed, then looked at the women around her.  
  
None of them seemed happy. She scanned the small crowd which consisted of mostly women. Some were showing while others weren't but none of them could look up. They were all ashamed.  
  
A girl, just a few years older than she was looked incredibly unhappy but Mimi could see that there was a determination in her eyes. She wanted to get rid of the baby. The girl shot her a look and narrowed her eyes at Mimi as if to say, don't look at me and judge me when you're here to do the exact same thing that I am.  
  
Mimi shuddered away as she turned her attention to the rest of the group. Some of them were her age, others in their later years. But most of them were alone and looking sullen.  
  
A girl with bright red hair was crying in the corner, her hand protectively placed on her stomach while she sobbed hysterically. She looked just about Mimi's age if not older. A man was sitting next to her telling the girl that everything would be alright once the baby was out of the way. The girl shook her head.  
  
Mimi fought back her tears as she listened. The girl was wailing like she was in pain, begging the person she was with to take her back and not force her to do it. The man looked down and shook his head. "I love you but you have to do it." He insisted and Mimi looked away.  
  
No one had to be forced to give their child away, much worse kill it.  
  
"How hypocritical of me." She said bitterly, getting strange looks from the women close to her who heard her speak to herself. Mimi quickly gave them an apologetic look and continued to stare down at the form that she still had to finish filling in. Without thinking, she filled in the blank spaces and handed it over to the girl behind the counter who looked completely unmoved by anything that went around her.  
  
An hour, later, after most of the women were called it was finally Mimi's turn.  
  
"You can take your clothes off here and wear that. The doctor will be here shortly." The nurse said as she led Mimi to a room. She was pointing at a material that was shaped like a nightgown but oddly looked like paper.  
  
Mimi nodded silently as she swallowed the lump on her throat. The nurse gave her a sympathetic smile and closed the door. With shaking hands, she stripped her clothes, excluding her bra, while she looked around at what looked like where the abortion was going to be performed.  
  
There was a sink by a high window while the counter was covered with surgical equipments from cotton to cloths to a scalpel. Mimi shuddered as she put her clothes on the chair by the corner and proceeded to sit on what looked like the surgical bed.  
  
A few minutes later, the doctor came in followed by a nurse. "Hi, I'm Dr. Nightly. Let's see your charts here." The woman said without shaking Mimi's hand. "You're about a few months along. Is the correct?" Mimi nodded. "Is there anyone here that you want to bring in?"  
  
Mimi frowned a little, not understanding why she would bring in anyone in the first place. From how Dr. Nightly spoke, it seemed as if she was wondering why Mimi did not bring anyone to share the experience with.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Okay, then. Just lay back down and it will be over before you know it." She said and Mimi did so. "Put your feet here." She instructed.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Mimi asked as she stared at the ceiling, hot tears in her eyes.  
  
"We're going to do a quick D&C and then you're all done. Back to normal." The doctor quipped.  
  
"Is it going to hurt?"  
  
"Just relax. My nurse, Elizabeth here will hold your hand if she has to." Dr. Nightly said. Suddenly there was flick and all Mimi could hear was the sucking noise of the vacuum.  
  
A million things rushed in her mind and she screamed. "Stop! Oh, God. Stop it! Please!" She begged but the vacuum droned on and her voice was lost in the noise.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Where have you been?" Maureen Lockhart demanded the moment the front door opened and her daughter walked in.  
  
"Mom, I'm tired. Can this please wait?" Mimi asked as she ran a hand through her hair.  
  
Maureen sighed, looking at her daughter suspiciously. "What happened to you?" She asked warily.  
  
Mimi shook her head as her eyes refused to meet her mother's. "Bad day." She answered weakly. "I'm going to bed." She said as she ran up the stairs before Maureen could protest. She closed the door behind her and ran to the bathroom just in time to throw up. Groaning, she leaned her head against the toilet seat. Fifteen minutes later, when she had vomited everything that was in her stomach, she turned the shower on and got in. Mimi scrubbed herself fiercely, wanting to wash away the filth of the clinic and her shame. Feeling nausea hit her, she hurriedly got out in fear of passing out and slipping.  
  
She dried, changed and curled in her bed sleepily. The phone rang a few times but she ignored it as she sobbed on her pillow.  
  
Mimi groaned when she felt a hand touch her face. "Go away." She muttered. A voice answered her and Mimi's eyes shot up when she realized who it was. "What are you doing here, Jase?" She asked as she turned to her side.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders as he sat back on the chair that he had dragged to her bedside. "Well, since you ran off yesterday, I've been worried sick about you. I just thought I'd pay you a visit to see if you were still alive." He said sarcastically. "And your parents said that it was okay that I see you since you won't talk to anyone else. I might as well try."  
  
"So, you're here to punish me." She said as she looked up at the ceiling. "Can it wait until I'm actually presentable?" She asked somewhat scornfully.  
  
"I don't care if you're presentable or not, Mimi. You should never have run off like that. Do you know how worried I was?" He snapped.  
  
"Jason, do NOT lecture me." She retorted as she kicked the covers off of her and stood up. Her head started to spin and her knees went weak. She sat back down on her bed and put her head in her hands.  
  
"You okay?" He worriedly asked as he rushed to her side.  
  
She shook her head, finally feeling the strain of yesterday's ordeal. "I'm not okay, Jase." She answered quietly as she let herself lean on him.  
  
Jason's arm instinctively went around her waist and he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Where did you go?" He asked and she looked up, startled.  
  
She hadn't prepared herself for an explanation. Mimi looked away as she tried to find an excuse to tell him.  
  
"Meems, if you don't want to tell me then don't but don't lie." He said.  
  
Mimi sighed. "Why are you here?" She asked.  
  
"Because I care." He answered shortly.  
  
She shook her head at him. "Haven't I made things clear yesterday? We're not going to work, Jase. Please let it go."  
  
He looked at her stubbornly. "Is this because of what happened to you?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Go away." She said.  
  
"No, I'm not going away. You can't hide from this forever, Meems. I'm sorry that I'm being harsh but it's eating you away and I don't want you this way." He said defiantly.  
  
"You don't get what you want, Jason! Neither do I! This is not about what we want anymore, okay? This is about what I have to deal with so do me a favor and go away. You don't understand." She said angrily as she pulled away from him.  
  
"No, I don't but-"  
  
"Jason, stop! Nothing, and I mean nothing can make us work. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, you're not. You're just scared." He said firmly and she sighed as she started to cry.  
  
"You're making it worse." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Jason, don't do this to me."  
  
"I'm not doing anything to you!"  
  
"Yes, you are!" She exclaimed through her tears. "You don't want this. You don't want me." She said firmly.  
  
Jason sighed. "I'll decide what I want." He argued.  
  
"And I'll decide what's good for me. We're not good, Jason. Whatever you think we may have, it's nothing. Please believe me."  
  
He shook her head at her, truly disappointed. "Why do you hate yourself so much for what happened? It wasn't your fault." He said.  
  
She looked at him astonished. "I don't hate myself." Mimi said weakly.  
  
"Yes, you do. I know it Meems and don't argue with me. You think you're to blame. You think that you don't deserve happiness but you do and I'll prove it." He said sincerely.  
  
"Right and you're the great big cure to my unhappiness. You can save me. Typical." She said sarcastically as she looked at him with anger. He was making everything worse. He was making her feel worse but as much as she argued with Jason, Mimi didn't really believe half of what she said.  
  
She wanted to be with him. She wanted to find the happiness that Jason insists that she deserve. But like she said, it wasn't about what she wanted. It was what was right and being Jason was not it.  
  
She would hurt him. When he finds out what happened, Mimi knew that she'd break his heart and he wouldn't be able to forgive her.  
  
"I am not going to abandon you." He swore.  
  
Mimi shook her head. "But I am already alone, Jason. Don't you get it? No matter how much you are there for me, I will always be alone." She said dejectedly.  
  
"You're giving up? Is that it?"  
  
Mimi scoffed. "I can't give up. I'm going to be stuck with this thing for a while." She said unhappily as she looked down at her stomach, her hand over it. She gasped in horror as she looked at Jason.  
  
She slipped.  
  
"What?" He asked; a frown on his face.  
  
Mimi shook her head warily. "I really, really think you should go Jason." She said giving him a gentle shove to the door.  
  
"What did you mean by your going to be stuck with this thing?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, Jason. Just babbling." She hastily answered.  
  
Jason stopped and he looked at her for a long time, his eyes searching her. "Mimi..are you-?"  
  
She shook her head angrily as she started to cry again. "I told you...I told you that you'd be sorry..." She said between her sobs. She fell on the floor as she started to rock herself through her tears.  
  
Jason knelt beside her and his arms went around her as he pulled her into an embrace. "I am so sorry." He said as he forced himself to control his emotions.  
  
She didn't have to say it. He knew that she was.....pregnant. He saw it in her eyes, from the way she tried to deny it, from how her hand rested somewhat protectively over her stomach.  
  
"I went to the clinic to get rid of it." She whispered into his shirt. "But I couldn't do it. Jason, I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this to you. I never wanted this." She said as she started to shake.  
  
"Shh, Meems, it isn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." He said as he rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"What am I going to do with...a baby? I don't even want it? How can I look at it for the rest of my life and know that I will hate it?" She asked as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"It's part of you too, Mimi. It has goodness inside it. It has you." He said quietly.  
  
She said nothing to answer him. "How am I going to explain this to my parents?"  
  
"I'll be there. Whatever happens, I'll be there. I promise." He said as he kissed her hair.  
  
Mimi put her arms around Jason, hugging him tighter. "I'm glad I have you, Jason. I'm glad you're here." She whispered to him as hot tears continued to fall.  
  
"Me too, Meems. Me too." He said quietly as his heart continued to break.  
  
She was right. It was over for them.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I HAVE BAD NEWS GUYS. I THINK THAT THIS STORY IS GOING TO HAVE A SAD ENDING BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO MAKE UP FOR IT. I DON'T KNOW. I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OK AND THEN I'LL MAKE THE FINAL DECISION AS SOON AS I UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
  
LIKE BEFORE, THE SOONER YOU READ AND REVIEW, THE SOONER I UPDATE.  
  
THANKS FOR READING. 


	10. chapter ten

A/N: THANKS FOR REVIEWING. ANYWAY, I THINK I'M GOING TO GIVE THIS A SAD ENDING BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL LIKE I SAID BEFORE. I THINK THERE WILL BE ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO WRITE AND THEN DONE, AT ELAST FOR NOW. MORE REVIEWS OKAY.  
  
~*~  
  
Her hands clenched and unclenched around the soggy tissue as Mimi stared blankly at her mother; her eyes bloodshot from crying for almost an hour.  
  
She blinked and hot tears rolled down her cheeks but she did nothing to wipe them away. She was lost in her world of grief and her parents. Everything seemed to be a blur as she numbly watched her mother sob hysterically and wail like a mad woman. Her father had said nothing as he hugged his wife and cried silent tears.  
  
"I'm sorry." Mimi finally said after what seemed like an eternity. Her mother looked up at her and then returned to her panic-stricken sobbing.  
  
Not knowing what to do, Mimi stood up, grabbed her coat and walked out to the back of the house. The cold stung her face and she winced, hugging herself tighter as she closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath as she sat on the swing by the porch. She tried not to think of what just happened inside, of what she had just told her parents.  
  
Everything was ruined now, not that it wasn't in the first place. But now everything that she tried to hide for so long was out. Everyone knew, at least everyone that mattered. A sob escaped her throat and she started to shake. She looked down as she sniffled.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
She looked up to see her father, looking torn and broken. "Dad, I'm so sorry." She whispered and her father sat down next to her and held her like he usually did when she was younger.  
  
"It'd okay, honey. We'll get through this. I promise." He said and she started to cry harder.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt any of you." She sobbed.  
  
"You were the one who's hurt, honey. You don't have to worry about your mother and me. We'll help you through this." He whispered in her hair.  
  
Mimi nodded as her sobs subsided. "I really am sorry, daddy." She said quietly. She didn't know what else to do but apologize. She wished that she could take it away, make her parents happy again but there was no turning back now. It was said and done and the nasty truth was out.  
  
"It's not your fault. Now, come inside. You'll get sick. It's not good for you-and the baby." He said hesitantly as he stood up.  
  
Mimi nodded. "Is mom okay?" She asked quietly as she followed her father inside. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and sighed heavily.  
  
"It's hard but she'll be fine. And you too." He said.  
  
Mimi nodded. "I'm going to talk to her."  
  
"Let her have some time alone, honey. I think your mother needs to understand this right now." He said and she nodded warily but obeyed him. "Go to bed. You need rest."  
  
"Okay." She answered and then walked over to her room. She reached the top floor and then her room. She closed the door behind her and she sat on her bed and stared at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
She broke into tears again as she thought of what would happen now. She was going to have a baby. It didn't matter whether it was a boy or girl. It was a baby, a little creature that would grow up, that she would have to feed, and bathe, and try to tolerate.  
  
Mimi knew that she wouldn't be able to love it.  
  
No. That would be too much to ask especially with what happened to her, with how the baby was conceived.  
  
"I don't want to hate you." She whispered brokenly as she rested her hand on her stomach. "But I can't love you. I'm sorry." She sighed feeling somewhat stupid for talking to her stomach. It was the first time she acknowledged the baby since she told Jason and that was a week ago.  
  
She hadn't spoken to him even at school.  
  
"I wish he was your father." She whispered almost hopefully as if the thought would come true. "Then I could love you and then it wouldn't be so hard." The thought made her heart ache but she couldn't cry anymore. She had shed enough tears for a lifetime. She cried hard enough for herself, for her parents, the baby and even Jason.  
  
It was over. Time to face the music, Mimi thought as she laid on the bed to get some sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"We have a month and a half left before graduation. Make it count, guys and girls." Mr. Woods said as he gave his usual speech to the class. The students began to murmur in excitement but Mimi didn't look up from her book to speak to anyone.  
  
She could hear Belle talking excited to Chloe. There would be graduation and prom, and parties and trips to the beach. Their lives would go on again after they leave high school.  
  
But Mimi knew better. Her life was already changed and it would go on but not like her friends'. While they run around in their bathing suits, she would be bloated, and throwing up while a baby grew inside her.  
  
That's my life, she thought unhappily as she continued to scribble on her notebook.  
  
"Meems?" Jason said. He was looking at her worriedly for two minutes now.  
  
"Yeah, Jase?" She asked quietly as she looked up at him with saddened eyes.  
  
He smiled at her softly. "Aren't you excited? School's almost over. We're finally free." He said.  
  
I won't be free. Not with this baby, she wanted to say but instead she pasted a smile on her face and nodded. "Yeah." She said halfheartedly.  
  
"Hey, you're my date for prom, right?" He said encouragingly and her smile faded.  
  
I'll be fat then, she thought. "Jason, you should think of finding someone else." She said barely above a whisper but Chloe and Belle heard and were now looking at them.  
  
Jason shook his head. "I'm taking you and don't argue." He said.  
  
Once Mimi would have smiled at what he said but now she just nodded dejectedly, finding no energy to make him see her side. The morning sickness, back pain, and late nights and weird cravings were finally getting to her.  
  
The bell rang and they all stood to leave.  
  
"Mimi?" Belle said the minute they were alone with their friends.  
  
"Not now, Belle." She said hastily as she ran to the bathroom before she could throw up her food. She kneeled in front of the toilet and retched while Belle and Chloe tried to find a way to help her.  
  
"We're here, Meems." Belle said as she tried to help her friend up.  
  
Mimi nodded as she let belle and Chloe guide her to the sink. "No one told me that morning sickness lasted all day and for more than a couple months." She groaned as she splashed cold water on her face.  
  
She glanced up to find her friends not surprised at all. "We figured it out." Chloe whispered as she put an arm around Mimi who just sighed.  
  
"I should have said something but it's not exactly something I'm proud of." Mimi declared as she dried her face.  
  
"We understand." Belle said.  
  
"I know but you're my friends and-" She trailed off and she sighed again. "I told my parents." Mimi finally blurted out.  
  
"Oh, Meems." Belle whispered.  
  
"My mom cried for the rest of the day and I thought that I was going to give her and my dad a heart attack." She continued. "My mom called Paris and she started yelling at Uncle James and Aunt Camilla. I think she would have killed them if she had the chance." She said unhappily. "I called them yesterday, telling them that mom didn't mean all the things she said. It wasn't their fault. She knew that but she was still angry that they kept it from her and dad. I finally ruined my family, didn't I?"  
  
"Mimi, no. Your mom just wants someone to blame because she's so hurt, because she's hurt that you're hurt." Belle explained and Mimi smirked.  
  
"You're turning into your mom, Belle. Thanks. I explained it to her that I made them promise not to say anything because I wasn't ready. I think she'll be okay."  
  
"Good." Chloe said. "We'll be here for you, Meems. We're friends forever."  
  
Belle nodded in agreement as she sniffled. "That's right. Okay, group hug before I start crying." She said and the three girls hugged each other tightly.  
  
Mimi quickly wiped a tear away. "Damn hormones." She murmured as they all recomposed themselves.  
  
Chloe chuckled. "Come on, let's go before the guys barge in here and demand what's going on." She said as she walked out and Mimi and Belle followed suit.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Philip asked worriedly as he watched the girls come out. Chloe just smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Are you crying?" Shawn asked worriedly as he went to Belle.  
  
"Girly moment." Mimi answered for all of them as she walked over to Jason who was just as confused as the rest of the guys.  
  
"Girls are strange." Philip joked. "First they're crying and then laughing and then they get mad and we are always to blame."  
  
"Shouldn't you have figured that out in kindergarten?" Shawn grinned and Belle elbowed him in the stomach. "But we love the girls, our girls, right guys?"  
  
Belle smiled, slightly mollified.  
  
"So what's going on with us?" Jason asked Mimi who just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"We're good for now." She answered quietly.  
  
Jason watched her. "What do you mean for now?" He demanded.  
  
Mimi smiled and then without hesitation, she kissed him right in front of everyone. She heard Belle make an *aww* and Chloe giggle. "Don't worry, Jase. You'll figure it out." She smiled knowing very well that their kisses were few and far between and she just wanted to have him while they still had time.  
  
Jason grinned but the confusion in his eyes didn't leave. "Mimi?"  
  
"Just let it go, okay." She said almost pleadingly and he did, for her. But it didn't mean that he liked the hint.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*A week before graduation*  
  
"Mimi?" A familiar voice called out and when Mimi spotted Caroline Masters, her heart stopped. She was in Salem place, looking for a present for her friends and she hoped that no one she knew would see her.  
  
"Oh, no." She gasped.  
  
Caroline walked over to Mimi, a smile of her face. "Mimi, I have seen you in so long. How are you-oh, my." She halted when she saw the much younger girl's swelling stomach.  
  
Despite Mimi's best efforts to hide her pregnancy by wearing lose clothes, it was showing.  
  
"Mrs. Masters, I can explain." She said worriedly.  
  
"I think we should sit down." Caroline said as her eyes never left Mimi's belly. Mimi nodded and they found a bench by Salem Place. "Is this why Jason never brought you around the house?" She blurted out and Mimi looked hurt.  
  
"I....Mrs.-" Mimi tried to find the words but she couldn't.  
  
"Is it Jason's?" Caroline asked as she once again glanced at Mimi's stomach.  
  
Mimi closed her eyes and shook her head. "No." She choked on her words.  
  
She heard Caroline sigh with relief. "So you and Jason aren't together?" She asked, feeling confused.  
  
Mimi shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like that." She tried to explain.  
  
"Tell me how it is then because I don't understand. You're all that Jason talks about. For months, we heard about you, about how nice you were and how much we would like you but this.....this is something that I didn't expect." Caroline declared. "We should have been told."  
  
"I'm sorry but my pregnancy is none of your business." Mimi said trying not to offend the other woman.  
  
"Yes, it is young lady!" Caroline exclaimed and when people glanced at them curiously she cleared her throat and lowered her voice. "It is my business when my son is dating a pregnant girl. Now, I've known you since you were a child and I care about you but Mimi, you're pregnant and you just said that it's not Jason's. I don't understand why you're still together."  
  
"Neither do I." Mimi confided as she looked Caroline in the eyes. "I don't understand why Jason is still with me but I care about him. I swear that I do."  
  
"Just because you care about each other does not make this baby go away. It doesn't change anything, Mimi." Caroline said somewhat harshly.  
  
"I know but he's one of the few good things in my life and I care about him."  
  
Caroline took Mimi's hand and held it. "Then let him go, Mimi. Please. I don't know the whole story but I'm his mother and I want what's best for Jason. For both of you. You're going to have a baby and he has to go to an Ivy League school. He can't be stuck here, trying to raise a family that isn't his. Please, understand. He's barely eighteen. You're graduating in a week. I don't want him to change his plans and stay here. Don't do this to him. You care about him, I know because I see it. I'm begging you, from one mother to another, let him go so that he can have his future."  
  
By then Caroline was in tears and so was Mimi.  
  
"I want what you want for him. I want something better for him, something other than me." Mimi declared sadly as tears poured. "I love him, do you know that? I never told him but I do. If only things were different but they're not and you're right. This isn't for Jason. He deserves better."  
  
Caroline nodded gratefully as she hugged Mimi tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She said.  
  
Mimi nodded. "Please don't tell Jason about what I said." She said when Caroline broke away from the embrace.  
  
"It'll be our secret." Caroline said as she gracefully wiped her tears away. "I wish you good luck for you and your baby. You deserve a happy life Mimi but so does Jason. If you and my son are really meant to be then in the end you will be." She said hopefully.  
  
Mimi nodded.  
  
Caroline walked away feeling relieved as saddened that she managed to save her son's life but break a young girl's heart while at it.  
  
Mimi watched Jason's mother as she walked off. She was right. Despite how angry and hurt she was, Caroline was right.  
  
The baby would just get in the way. She would just get in the way and Jason would want to stay. He would feel obliged to stay because he wanted to save her from her unhappiness, from more pain.  
  
And she couldn't allow that.  
  
Her life was robbed from her and Jason's life didn't deserve to be ruined as well. He deserved better.  
  
And that was how it was going to be.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHAT JASON'S MOTHER'S NAME IS SO I JUST MADE IT UP. HOPEFULLY, NO ONE MINDS. WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S GOING TO END SADLY. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW.  
  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. 


	11. chapter eleven

A/N: I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. I COULDN'T THINK OF WHAT TO WRITE BUT WELL HERE IT IS. THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER AND THEN IM GOING TO WRITE THE SEQUEL. IT'S NOT AS GREAT AS I WANTED IT TO BE BUT ILL MAKE UP FOR THE ENDING. ANYWAY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
  
~*~  
  
Graduation Day  
  
"I can't believe its over." Mimi said as she glanced at Philip who was seated next to her. Shawn, Belle, Jason and Chloe were in Mimi's backyard, having a barbeque in honor of their graduation.  
  
"Same here." Philip said with a smile. "We finally have to grow up."  
  
Mimi nodded nostalgically. "I really am going to miss everyone and everything, even our pathetic school." She said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah." He said. "This will be the last time we're all going to be together. Chloe's going to Julliard, I'm going to NYU, and Jason's going to Europe in a few weeks-"  
  
"Jason's going to Europe?" She asked in astonishment.  
  
Philip's face fell. "I thought he told you. I'm sorry. Meems, I didn't want to be the one to do that." He said remorsefully but Mimi brushed him off.  
  
"Phil, it's alright. I didn't expect a happily ever after." She stated unhappily.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Phil, I'm sure that Chloe told you about my little pregnancy-well, it's not so little anymore. Anyway, you didn't really think that Jason would stick around for that, did you?" She said casually and Philip looked at her uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah, she told me. I really am sorry about that." He whispered.  
  
"Me too, Phil, but what can we do? I can't get rid of the baby. I don't have it in me to do it and I won't give it away. And I sure as hell won't make Jason play the father." She said firmly.  
  
"But you deserve to be happy." Philip stated sadly.  
  
"So does Jason. He deserves a life of his own. We all do." She replied.  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?" He asked as he took a quick glance at her belly.  
  
"What else? I'm going to get through the morning sickness, the strange cravings, the back pain and mood swings." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Philip chuckled. "Have you picked out a name yet?" He asked curiously.  
  
Mimi shook her head. "I haven't decided whether I hate this baby or not. I think the name picking can wait." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, Meems." He said.  
  
"Phil, don't worry about me. I don't hate the baby. Well, I don't want to but sometimes, I can't help but be angry at it. I know that it's innocent but I'm selfish. I want what's for me or what should have been mine." She explained and Philip nodded in understanding.  
  
"You're not selfish and you deserve what you want."  
  
"What I want does not include this baby." She stated. "And well, I can't have that. This baby's going to be with me for the rest of my life."  
  
"And it's lucky because it has you for its mother." He said as he gave her hand a small reassuring squeeze.  
  
"I just hope I won't be so cruel to it." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, Phil. It's the damn hormones." She explained.  
  
"It's alright." He answered. "So, where do you and Jason stand now?" He asked, hoping that she wouldn't find it an intrusion of her privacy.  
  
"Back to square one, I guess. I mean, I still love him but love is going to have to wait. He's going to have his life and I'm going to give this baby one." She replied as she put her hand over her stomach.  
  
"If you ever need anything, you know that you can always call me, right?" He said sincerely and Mimi nodded as she gave him a grateful smile.  
  
"I know. That's why you're one of my best friends, Philip Kiriakis." She smiled and Philip hugged her.  
  
"And I'm lucky to have you as a friend."  
  
"Phil, don't tell Jason about what we talked about, okay?"  
  
Philip nodded as he stood up and walked over to Chloe. Jason glanced at her direction and headed over to Mimi.  
  
"So what was that about?" He asked as he put his arm around her, like he had often done so.  
  
Mimi shrugged her shoulders. "Just talking about the baby and graduation and life in general." She answered.  
  
"It looked serious." He piped.  
  
"Jase, how come you never told your parents that I'm pregnant?" She asked and Jason looked taken aback by her question.  
  
"I don't know. I never saw the need for them to know." He replied carefully.  
  
"Don't you think they at least deserve to know what kind of girl their son is with?" She continued.  
  
"Meems, what the hell is that supposed to mean? What do you mean 'what kind of girl'?" He demanded, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Jason, in case you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant. Didn't it occur to you that your parents might find out and maybe they'd appreciate it if you were the one to tell them?"  
  
"Mimi, it's none of their business. It nobody's business." He said firmly.  
  
Mimi sighed. "It's everybody's business, Jase." She stated.  
  
Silence fell between them and they sat there for a few minutes with Mimi's head resting against his chest and Jason's arm around her protectively.  
  
"My mother confronted me about it a week before graduation. She was pretty angry." He said breaking their silence.  
  
"So, she hates me now?" She asked, not truly believing what she had just said.  
  
"No. She's sorry that you're pregnant." He said unhappily. "My parents are going to send me to Europe, Meems. They think it'll do me good to get away for a while." He said apologetically.  
  
"For how long?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." He answered listlessly. "I wanted to tell you, I swear. I don't want to leave you but I have no choice."  
  
"Jason, don't apologize. We have to do things to get on with our lives. This is your way of moving on." She stated calmly.  
  
"You sound like we're breaking up." He said as he looked at her.  
  
"We're not exactly together, Jase. This baby is the wedge that's keeping us apart." She declared.  
  
"Please don't think that I want this. If I could have it my way, I would stay but I can't." He said.  
  
"I know." She nodded. She knew that Caroline Masters had something to do with this. She was sending Jason away, far from Mimi so that he'd eventually forget her and have a life of his own.  
  
Somehow, she didn't feel angry. It made things easier for them. Now, she didn't have to push him away because he wasn't even there anymore. He didn't belong to her. He was going to Europe and he was going to enjoy it as much as either of them wanted to deny it.  
  
They were going to have their own lives---separate from each other.  
  
She made a promise to Jason's mother and she was going to stand by it. She owed it to herself and to Jason.  
  
"I'll call you everyday." He promised as he kissed her hair unhappily.  
  
"And I won't forget you, Jason. No matter what." She whispered. "How long do you have until you leave?"  
  
"Two weeks." He answered with a sigh.  
  
"That's so little time." She said.  
  
"I know but we'll make the best of it. Besides, I'll come back." He said softly and she nodded against his chest.  
  
She wasn't angry which was a relief. She was sad but most of all she was happy for him.  
  
He was finally free of her.  
************************************************************************  
~*~Two weeks later~*~  
  
Mimi laid on her bed quietly, her eyes cast on the cream colored ceiling of her room. She had said good bye to Jason the day before and it had been difficult.  
  
She had hugged him and kissed him and wished him well but she hadn't cried. She smiled despite the ache inside, despite the fact that she wanted him to stay.  
  
It was Belle who cried openly, telling Jason to take care of himself and not to forget his friends in Salem.  
  
Shawn, Philip and Chloe were there too, just as unhappy to see him go yet more excited that he was going to have fun.  
  
Jason had smiled; his eyes sad as he said his good byes. He promised to come back.  
  
Mimi was only half listening though. She had to let him go and already she had put back the barrier around herself, pushing him and everyone else away.  
  
"I love you, Mimi, no matter what." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
She nodded silently, her eyes not quite meeting his. "You too, Jase." She had whispered.  
  
They watched Jason board his plane half an hour later, waving frantically until he became a speck in the landing field and then finally disappeared into his plane which would forever take him away from them.  
  
Now, one day later and still miserable, Mimi Lockhart laid on her bed, reflecting on how pathetic and sad her life truly was.  
  
Day by day she was losing someone. Chloe and Philip would soon go to New York in the fall, maybe earlier. Belle would be too wrapped up in her life at Salem U and with Shawn.  
  
She couldn't even go to the beach with them because she was showing already. Not a lot but enough to get attention.  
  
Mimi would yet again be left alone.  
  
A soft knock interrupted her thoughts and Mimi struggled to sit up. "Come in." She said softly.  
  
Her mother peered through the door, half smiling and half frowning at the same time. "Can we talk?" Maureen Lockhart asked hesitantly.  
  
"Sure." Mimi answered. Something was definitely not right.  
  
"Mimi, your father and I told you that we'd be here for you and the baby." Her mother took a deep breath and reached for her hand and held it.  
  
"But?" Mimi asked somewhat icily.  
  
Maureen sighed. "But we're low on money."  
  
We're always low on money, she thought to herself but instead Mimi nodded quietly. She expected this. "So you want me to do something."  
  
"No." Maureen shook her head. "Mimi, there's nothing you can do. It's not like you have money." She said, unbeknownst to the fact that Mimi had over a few thousand dollars in savings; money that her aunt and uncle in France had been sending her since she returned to Salem.  
  
Mimi nodded as she averted her eyes from her mother. "No. No, I don't." She whispered.  
  
She knew that she should tell her mother that she had money but she had promised herself that she wouldn't touch the money unless it was for the baby. It would all go to the baby's needs; food, clothing, school.  
  
"So what happens now?" She asked somewhat fearfully.  
  
Maureen sighed again, looking unhappier than the first time she came into Mimi's room. "You're father and I talked...and we decided that you should go to your Uncle Thomas'." She declared, her voice quivering at every word.  
  
"Uncle who?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Thomas. He's my older half brother." Maureen clarified.  
  
"But I thought Uncle James was you're only brother. Why haven't you spoken of the other one before?" Mimi demanded.  
  
"Thomas was our father's son from a woman named Elizabeth. He had an affair with her five years before James and I were born." Maureen explained. "Your grandfather went back to your grandmother when he found out that she was pregnant with James."  
  
"Oh." Mimi whispered feeling somewhat ashamed that her grandfather could do such a thing. "I'm not going." She declared firmly looking her mother in the eye.  
  
"Mimi, we have no money. We don't even know if we'll make it into next month. You can't have a baby in these circumstances. We can't even pay for the medical bills. Thomas is very well off. He'll take care of you until we get back on our feet." Maureen desperately said.  
  
"No!" Mimi angrily exclaimed as she rose on her feet. "I am not going to let you dump me on some stranger! I don't know him. I'm not going to let you send me away!"  
  
"Mimi, I don't want to do this to you but you're going to have a baby and we might have to-"  
  
"I don't care! I'm not going to go! If your brother is so well off why didn't you ask him to help us? Why can't he give us money?" She demanded fiercely as tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Because your father has some pride. He doesn't want to beg. He wants to work and support his family and I don't have the nerve to ask Thomas for money." Her mother answered quietly, shame filled in her voice.  
  
"But you have the nerve to send your pregnant daughter to your brother who you haven't mentioned or spoken to in years?" Mimi spat coldly.  
  
"If I had the power to keep you, I would! I swear to you, I would but it's not possible right now. I won't send you to France with James. Thomas is the closest to Salem and he's willing to take you in as soon as possible." Maureen was crying now but Mimi continued to glare at her despite the hurt she was feeling.  
  
She wanted to cry so badly.  
  
"You just want to get rid of me." Mimi said angrily.  
  
"Mimi, please. You know what it's like to be poor. To be living in a card board box, to not have enough food. Do you want your baby to go through that too?" She asked.  
  
Mimi shook her head. "Get out." She ordered calmly as she glared her mother down.  
  
"Mimi, don't do this."  
  
Shaking her head at her mother, Mimi smiled bitterly. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. This is all my fault." She said harshly but despite the sarcasm in her voice she knew that it was true.  
  
Partially, her being sent away was her fault.  
  
She had gotten pregnant. Maybe if she wasn't pregnant, her parents would let her stay despite their financial circumstances.  
  
Unfortunately she was.  
  
"You're leaving in two days." Maureen added before turning her back on her daughter.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother's voice and the door closing loudly. When she was gone, Mimi sank on her knees and wept.  
  
Her mother was right. She knew what it was like to be poor and she'd be damned if she let her baby be born into that kind of world.  
  
Still crying, she got up and walked over to her closet and started packing. She had no choice. Despite the fact that she didn't want to leave, she had to go.  
  
Tomorrow, she'd say goodbye to her friends.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: IM SORRY FOR NOT INCLUDING THE PROM AND FOR NOT EVEN SPECIFYING JASON'S DEPARTURE. I JUST COULDN'T MAKE MIMI GO THROUGH THE CRYING AND SOBBING ALL OVER AGAIN. ANYWAY, GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I SEE THAT PEOPLE HAVE REVIEWED. BE NICE OK.  
  
THANKS. 


	12. chapter twelve

A/N: THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE LAST CHAPTER OF CATCH A FALLING STAR. IM SAD TO END IT BUT IM ALSO HAPPY SINCE I CAN NOW START ON THE SEQUEL. YES, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL BECAUSE UNFORTUNATELY THIS STORY DOESN'T HAVE THE HAPPY FAIRY TALE ENDING. IM SORRY IF I DISAPPOINT SOME OF YOU BUT I WANTED THIS TO BE AS REALISTIC AS I COULD POSSIBLY MAKE IT.  
~*~  
  
Lockhart Residence  
  
"I hate you!" Mimi screamed at her mother for the third time. She was in the middle of her room with her clothes thrown all over her bed while she angrily packed everything into her suitcases.  
  
Muttering to herself and occasionally glaring towards the door, Mimi hastily shoved her favorite pants into the suitcases.  
  
A knock interrupted her. "What do you want!?" She shrieked.  
  
Her brother, Connor, popped into her room looking cautious as if expecting her to throw something breakable in his direction.  
  
"I heard mom and dad are sending you away." He said softly as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Mimi smirked and then flopped down on the bed, sitting on most of her clothes. "Yeah." She said softly as she gave her eight year old brother an unhappy look.  
  
"Are they mad because you're going to have a baby?" He asked curiously as he walked over to her and sat next to Mimi.  
  
Mimi shook her head. "It's because we're poor Connor." She honestly replied with a heavy sigh.  
  
Connor sat silently next to her, absorbing her words. "Are we going to have to give up the house again?" He asked fearfully.  
  
Mimi shook her head. "No, I won't let that happen and neither will our parents." She smiled weakly. "I'm going to live in California with Uncle Thomas for a while."  
  
"But why?" He demanded.  
  
"Because Uncle Thomas wants to help. He can take care of me and the baby there while mom and dad work here and make more money." She explained.  
  
"But I'll be all alone." Connor whispered sadly.  
  
"No, you won't." Mimi reassured him as she put an arm around his small shoulders. "You have your friends and Mom and Dad. You'll have fun here. Besides, you get to have the house by yourself when I'm gone." She was fighting back the urge to cry and show weakness in front of her brother.  
  
"Are you coming back?"  
  
"Yes, but not for a while." Mimi replied hesitantly. She had a feeling that she wasn't coming back. That she was going to be stranded in California with their mysterious Uncle Thomas for the rest of her life but she wasn't going to tell her brother that and break his heart.  
  
They had gotten so close when they went bankrupt and lost everything they owned. She sure was going to miss him.  
  
"You'll visit me. Don't worry. We'll see each other. I promise." She said hugging him tightly.  
  
"Do you hate mom and dad for sending you away?" He asked softly.  
  
Mimi looked away for a moment and thought it through. "I don't hate them." She finally answered honestly. "I know that they're trying the best they can. I'm just disappointed. I'm going to miss my family and friends."  
  
Connor nodded quietly.  
  
"Let's make a deal." She said as enthusiastically as possible. "You get to use my room when I'm gone. There's the TV and my CD player. Just don't wreck anything." She smiled.  
  
"But Mimi-"  
  
"No buts, Connor. Let's just say you're holding the fort for me, okay?" She said. "Besides, I know that you love this room. You've always wanted to watch cartoons in bed, right? Well, now you get to."  
  
"Cool." Connor said happily. "Wow, Meems, you're the best." He said as he gave her a grateful hug.  
  
"My pleasure." She smiled as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "How about this afternoon, I take you out for ice cream and video games before I go say good bye to my friends?"  
  
Connor nodded eagerly as he leapt on his feet and trotted out of the room. "I love you, Meems. You're the best sister ever." He yelled in the hallway before going down the stairs.  
  
"I'm the only sister you have!" She happily yelled back. She sighed and then resumed packing her clothes while she cried quietly.  
************************************************************************  
Black Residence-Belle's room  
  
"This isn't happening." Belle whispered in disbelief as she Mimi and Chloe sat quietly in her room. "This is your home. We've been best friends since....since as far as I can remember. Your parents can't do this to you!" Belle said frantically.  
  
"Belle, it's not like they have a choice." Mimi said as calmly as possible.  
  
"I could ask my mom and dad. You could stay with us in the penthouse." She offered.  
  
Mimi shook her head. "I'm not going to burden you, Belle or you Chloe." She said as she turned to her other friend. "So you two don't have to bother."  
  
"But there has to be something we can do." Chloe insisted.  
  
"Maybe but not thanks. My parents already asked my uncle so I'll have to stay with him for a while. Everything is set already. I can't turn back now." She explained.  
  
"But Meems-" Chloe protested.  
  
"Please, don't make it any harder." Mimi pleaded softly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Chloe said not knowing what else to say and hugged Mimi tightly as she sobbed openly.  
  
"I hate that you have to go. It isn't fair." Belle joined in.  
  
"I know." Mimi whispered. The girls pulled away from their tearful hug and sighed. "I just wanted to thank both of you for being great friends."  
  
"Mimi, don't act like we're never going to see each other again. We will and it'll be soon." Belle said trying to be as enthusiastic as possible.  
  
"You never know Belle but that's beside the point." She said quietly. "I would never have made it to this point if it wasn't for both of you." Mimi was trying not to cry but as each word came so did a tear. "I'll always be grateful to have you in my life. Tell..tell Philip and Shawn that I said thanks and good bye." She added.  
  
"We will." Chloe answered.  
  
"Thank you for everything. I'll never forget what you did for me." Mimi said with a heavy sigh. "But I should go. I haven't finished packing and I'm leaving tomorrow." She said.  
  
"Good bye, Meems." Belle whispered as she hugged her friend one last time.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Chloe said as she took her turn.  
  
Mimi nodded silently and then turned her back on them praying that she'd see them again.  
************************************************************************  
The next day  
  
The somewhat soothing hum of the plane continued to drone on while Mimi sat quietly by her window seat. She was staring at the white puffs of clouds from her window while tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
It was already an hour since she said good bye to her family and friends. They had all stood with her by the airport with unhappy looks on their faces.  
  
Her mother had hugged her tightly promising that it would be all over before Mimi knew it and that it would be fine in the end.  
  
Her father had shed silent tears as he gave her a reassuring hug, apologizing for sending her away in her condition.  
  
Connor looked unhappy but shed no tears. Instead he smiled at his older sister and told her to have fun at her vacation.  
  
Mimi nodded sadly but silently as she realized that despite how tragic and horrible her situation was, she was going to be the only one who would fully understand its horror.  
  
Not even Connor, who loved her and worshipped her, did not understand. In his mind her leaving was just a trip despite her efforts of explaining it to him and trying to make him understand.  
  
Belle wept openly as she hugged Mimi and held on to Shawn for support.  
  
Chloe was there too, crying in her own silent way while she gave her friend another hug and a small present to remember them by.  
  
"Don't open it yet." Chloe had whispered when Mimi looked at the delicately wrapped blue box that Chloe had given her.  
  
Mimi nodded and within a few minutes, their goodbyes and hugs were gone and she was on the plane, visibly pregnant and unfortunately alone again.  
  
"Miss, are you okay?" A woman's voice interrupted Mimi's thoughts and she turned around to come face to face with one of the flight stewardesses giving her a sympathetic and concerned look.  
  
Mimi nodded as she hastily wiped her tears away, somewhat ashamed for being caught in such an emotional outburst. "I'm fine." She croaked uncomfortably. "Can I have a glass of water?"  
  
The stewardess nodded eagerly and gave her another worried look before rushing off to fetch Mimi's water. A few minutes later, she returned with a bottle of water and a stack of magazines. "I thought that it'd keep you occupied for a while." The stewardess explained as she handed Mimi the magazines. "If you need anything-"  
  
"Thanks." Mimi replied, accepting the magazines and the water. She stared at the magazine for a few minutes having no urge at all to turn the page and see what was inside.  
  
She knew what she'd find and that would be images of scantily clad beautiful, thin women. Women that she'd envy.  
  
Putting the magazines to the empty seat beside her, Mimi pulled out a small picture that her mother had given her.  
  
It was of her Uncle Thomas taken a few years back. Her mother had given it to her so that she would recognize him in the airport when he picks her up. She slightly frowned not knowing what to make of the man with the dark hair and bright smile that seemed too mysterious for Mimi's liking.  
  
"I hope you know what you're getting into." She whispered at the picture. Shoving it back into her purse, she returned to staring out the window and thought of how unlucky she was that she was being shipped off to another state to some man she knew and cared nothing about.  
  
Her mind drifted back to Salem and her family and friends, to Jason who was now in Europe probably having the time of his life and completely forgetting about her.  
  
Her heart ached at the thought of him. She hadn't heard from him. Everything had happened too soon. They were together and then apart. Then she was pregnant and she knew that they would never be together. Then he was leaving and now so was she.  
  
Mimi fought back a sob as she realized that she didn't even get the chance to hear his voice again and say good bye to him.  
  
Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, she forced herself not to think of Jason anymore. There was nothing they could do now.  
  
Their lives were so far from each other now, torn by circumstance and misfortune.  
  
Taking a deep breath and thinking of her parents, friends and Jason, Mimi whispered, "Till we meet again."  
THE END.....for now  
~*~  
A/N: I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ AND COMMENTED ON THIS STORY. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENTS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISMS, I DON'T THINK I WOULD HAVE FINISHED THIS. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING.  
  
ANYWAY, THE SEQUEL IS CALLED "TILL WE MEET AGAIN". IT'S SET IN CALIFORNIA AND THERE WILL BE SOME RECURRING CHARACTERS. THE SETTING WILL HOWEVER RETURN TO SALEM BUT THAT'S NOT DEFINITE YET.  
  
ANYWAY, ILL EXPLAIN ALL THAT IN THE SEQUEL.  
  
I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GAVE ME IDEAS FOR THE BABY'S NAME. IM NOT SURE IF IT'S GOING TO BE A GIRL OR BOY. PLEASE MAKE AS MANY SUGGESTIONS AS YOU WANT. MAYBE IT'LL EVEN GIVE ME SOME IDEAS.  
  
THANK YOU AND MORE REVIEWS PLEASE. THE FASTER YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I WRITE THE SEQUEL'S FIRST CHAPTER.  
  
THANKS SO MUCH. 


End file.
